


Could Love Ever Save A Life

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Loads of OC's - Freeform, OOC!Snape, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2963918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter is beaten within an inch of his life by the Dursleys, Severus Snape rescues him. What ensues will change both of their lives. Lots Of OC's. Sev is OOC. Many layers, and just to add more drama, can we say LOVE TRIANGLE!!!!!! This was my very first fanfic and remains ongoing, ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noticed

Could Love Ever Save A Life

Chapter 1

Noticed

_ RINGGGG _ ! The bell sounded loudly in the halls of Hogwarts School. The once silent halls burst with life as children walked out of the classrooms they had been previously studying in. Today was the last day of school before summer break; they had just finished their last lesson. Every child was happy and exited for the holiday. Except one. A short, slender boy walked with his head down, the only sad person among the rest. His hair was black and stubbornly untidy and his eyes were almond-shaped, bright green and bespectacled. A lightening-shaped scar was just visible on his forehead, close to his hairline. Harry Potter finally had to leave Hogwarts and go home to the male and female tyrants he was forced to call Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They had a son, Harry's cousin Dudley. While they absolutely _doted_ on Dudley, the only had neglect and abuse for Harry.

"Hey, hey HARRY!" called an exited voice. The eleven-year-old turned, to see a tall, figure running toward him. It had red hair and freckles everywhere. It was Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harry," said Ron again, now gasping for a breath. "Harry, aren't you exited? We made it through our first year at Hogwarts! Now we can go home to our families! Hey, why don't you seem exited? We did it, Mate, we did it!" Harry shook his head.

"I'm not a summer fan. Anyway, I'll miss seeing you and Hermione. I won't be able to owl, because I'll be busy." Harry thought fondly of the bright, golden-brown haired witch he befriended of the course of the school year. Harry regretfully could not tell Ron, Hermione or any wizard, for that matter about what horrors lied in wait for him on his summer holidays. That would only get him more punishment from the Dursleys. The next morning, Harry would be on a train going straight towards them. He glumly followed Ron to the Great Hall to have dinner and talk excitedly to Hermione about the summer's plans. Harry pretended that his low mood was because he would miss his two best friends over the summer. Harry did his best to look happy to be with his family again, and he seemed to have succeeded, as Hermione and Ron did not question his sad behaviour. On the inside, however, Harry was radiating fear and sadness waves so powerful; he was surprised that Ron and Hermione did not pick up on them. Tomorrow would be a horrible day.

While Harry was fighting to keep his inner turmoil to himself, he attracted the attention of a professor. The man was tall, lean, and hard-muscled. His, black hair was over-long and reached mid-neck. His eyes were of the purest obsidian in colour. He was wearing a black cloak and a scowl. Severus Snape, the Potions Master. He carefully watched Harry Potter. He saw through the mask Potter was trying to push out to his friends. The depression that the eleven-year-old boy was going through was second only Severus's own, when he was Potter's age. Severus was immediately concerned for the boy. What was going on in his short life to invoke that reaction? A small part of Severus's brain told him that this was James Potter's spawn, why should he care about the little brat of his childhood enemy? Severus's heart told him that this was the son of Lily Evans, how could he let his childhood love's son suffer? Severus decided to follow his heart and help Potter. Somehow he would find out what was ailing the boy and kill it.

Far away from Hogwarts, four people stood in the living area of a magnificent manor. The first man was tall with hair like spun gold. He wore a dazzling if ignorant smile. His baby blue eyes were large, puppyish, and vacant of all intelligence.

"Bella, do I look alright?" asked Gilderoy Lockhart for the millionth time in the past three minutes. The dark woman he was addressing was shorter than he was, but of a stronger build. She had obvious beauty. Her hair was long and black. It rippled down her back with an easy grace. Her eyes were a dark brown, any darker and they would be back. Her eyes were heavily lidded. Bellatrix Lestrange sighed at the consistent babble of her fellow Death Eater. He really was an idiot. She did not want to tell him he looked fine, so she settled with snark.

"You look like a stupid, Muggle toy." A man standing next to Bellatrix smirked. He was taller than Gilderoy and Bellatrix. He was very pale. His hair was white-blonde and fell just past his shoulders. His eyes were a light grey. Bellatrix shot her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy a half glance that egged him on.

"Quiet!" barked the tallest of all the people in the room. He looked more like a snake than a human. He was so pale he seemed to emit a white glow. His eyes were blood-red with cat-like slits for pupils. He had no nose only two snake-like slits for nostrils. His mouth was lipless.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix, and immediately and dipped her head respectfully. The other two men in the room did the same.

"We are not here to discuss how you look today, Lockhart." said the Dark Lord, Voldemort "We are here to discuss Harry Potter. We need him on our side. He needs to understand what that old, wart of a man Dumbledore did to him. How can we tell him the truth if we are thought to be a group of mindless killers? I need ideas!"

"I haven't even _seen_ what Harry Potter looks like." complained Gilderoy. Lucius sighed, while Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Voldemort conjured a recent picture of the boy, given to him by Severus Snape. He held it out for Gilderoy's inspection.

"Oh. _OH WOW_!" the man shouted, much to everyone else's annoyance. "He's _handsome_! I don't like those robes though. Maybe, if we get him on our side, he and I could go shopping! Then maybe we could go to a party together! Oh, I wonder if he _likes_ me! We could go on dinner dates and…"

"NO!" snarled Bellatrix. "Shut UP, you moron! He doesn't even know who you are! How on earth can he _like_ you?!" Gilderoy gave the vexed witch a pouty face and poked her in the arm.

"Get him out of here." Bellatrix breathed with her eyes closed "If I see him in here, I swear, I _will_ Crucio him."

"There will be no need for that." said Voldemort coolly. "This meeting is adjourned. I'll have Severus work on the boy." and with that, the Dark Lord left his followers to bicker amongst themselves, while he contacted Severus. It had been a long day.


	2. Searching

Chapter 2

Searching

Harry packed his school supplies, glumly. He had absolutely no wish to see his aunt, uncle, or his cousin. His premature depression dragged on into breakfast. He sat away from everyone else, apparently wrapped in his own thoughts. After breakfast, Harry grabbed his trunk and his snowy owl, Hedwig, and got onto the train that would take him home. He made an effort to seem light and cheery on the train, while the darkness inside seemed to be trying to take over his thoughts. When the train pulled into place, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, while watching enviously as they hugged their parents. As he walked toward his aunt, uncle and cousin, his heart sank. The all wore grimaces of demented pleasure. It would be a terrible evening.

"Good evening, Severus. Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"No, I think not. I just ask for answers from my general." said Severus softly. He did not doubt that the Muggle candies were laced with Verutiserum.

"Where does Harry Potter reside? Is he safe there? Is he happy?" asked Severus, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Severus, my boy." said Dumbledore. "He is there for the greater good. That is all you need to know." Severus gave Dumbledore a curt nod, if this was the game that old man wanted to play, that is what they would play.

"Ah. Severus, do you know where the boy is? Can he be rescued?" asked Voldemort later the same evening.

"No, My Lord, but I shall find him and bring him to understand. He will know who you really are and who Dumbledore really is. I swear it on my life."

"Where _is_ he?" Gilderoy whined. "I thought that he was supposed to _come_."

"Can you understand English, Lockhart?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes." said Gilderoy stupidly

"Well then, you should know that the Dark Lord _clearly_ stated that the. Boy. Would. Not. Be Coming. To. This. Meeting. Am I clear?" Gilderoy gulped and nodded

"I will seek the boy, tonight, My Lord. Once he found, and in any to hear you out, He will come." said Severus, while Voldemort looked exasperated.

"Severus, for the last time, call me 'Tom'." Severus, smirked in reply, and turned to leave. He was on a mission to find the Boy Who Lived.


	3. Saved

Chapter 3

Saved

_ BAM _ ! Harry barely felt the crushing blow that his uncle had administered him; he was so numb with pain. His uncle had beaten him for hours. It was eight days into summer break. Harry had been beaten every day, and had had not one bite to eat, nor a drop to drink. Harry knew that he would not survive this one. This would be his last stand, and he could not even fight. He moved his broken jaw, sending spasms of pain up into his brain, but Harry did not care. He had to do this.

_ Please, _ he prayed silently. _Help me. Somebody…..anybody….save…..me….._ Harry tried to focus on staying awake. Unconsciousness meant death. He was so tired, but he could not fall asleep, he simply could not.

Severus punched the wall of the living room of his manner house in frustration. The huge mansion enabled perfect pacing room, but no answers. I had been eight days and he _still_ could not find Harry Potter. He had one place left that he could check, though he had no hope for this one. Still, Severus apperated to Number Four, Privet Drive. Severus walked up the drive way of a neat and tidy little house. It had two stories and was flawless. Severus went a knocked on the door. An enormous man answered the door. He had a gigantic, bushy moustache, and more chins than Severus could count on his fingers. His hair was thick and gingery. His face was purple and he had small, piggy eyes.

"Vernon Dursley?" Severus asked tentatively

"Yes? What do you want?" asked the man. Even his _voice_ hulked

"Are you married to Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans, sister to the deceased Lily Potter formerly Evans? You have a single son, Dudley?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I wish to have a word with Harry Potter." said Severus with a quiet finality. He was relieved that he had found the boy at last.

"There is no Harry Potter here. Don't come here again. Stay away from my family." said Vernon, immediately defensive. He tried to slam the front door in Severus's face but Severus stopped the door with his foot.

"I know you understand the concept of wizards. I know that you know that Harry Potter is one. I know that you understand that he must go to a wizarding school. I am one of his teachers. Regrettably not his favourite, but his teacher all the same. I _will_ have a word with him. Do we understand each other?" Severus said while looming over Vernon. It was not difficult task, because, although Vernon was four times as wide as Severus, he was only five-foot-six whereas Severus was six-foot-two, when standing at his full height, as he was doing now. Vernon stepped aside to let Severus in to his absolutely sterile home. He led Severus in front of a cupboard under the stairs. There in the ground lay Harry Potter. Petunia, a thin horsey-faced woman, was beating the young boy with a wooden cane, and cackling while she did it. The eleven-year-old was lying in a pool of his own blood. His one eye that was not swollen shut was open and dilated with fear. Harry was wide awake and suffering.

_ Oh, dear, he thinks that he is going to die. _ Thought Severus. He wanted to vomit, but decided to show more backbone than that. Petunia raised the wooden cane, preparing to strike Harry, when Severus dove in front of him and took the bludgeon himself. He felt blood well at the strike, which hit its shoulder, and realized that it had a small blade tied to the end of it. Before the surprised woman could react, Severus harshly shoved her back, making her stumble. Vernon tried to attack in retaliation, but Severus slammed him back with every ounce of strength he could muster. The fat man fell over, and Severus took one step back so that the tiny, broken form of Harry was in front of him, instead of behind him. While keeping his eyes on the stunned Dursleys, he lifted the shattered frame of the eleven-year-old, and noted how emaciated and dehydrated the boy was.

"P-P-Profethor Th-Th-Thnape?" Harry asked, barely above a whisper. He spoke with a lisp so that he would not move his obviously shattered jaw.

"Thave me." he whispered

"Believe me, I am." snarled Severus "You will never see this boy again. I haven't the slightest idea how he is still alive. But you most defiantly will see me again. You will pay for this. Now, hold onto me, Harry. Hold on and never let go until I tell you that you can. This will hurt." Harry clutched Severus's robes as though his life depended on it, because, it did. Severus apperated to his manor house, directly to the guest bedroom. He laid Harry down on the bed, and thought about what to do. As if slapped in the face, Severus thought of his neighbours. Severus met them while he was at Hogwarts and they were his best friends.

They were two sisters and their boyfriends. They had a manor that was two thousand square feet and one hundred acres of forest land, complete with a large mountain, river and waterfall pool to boot. They were deadly smart, having all gotten highest passes and honours that Hogwarts could give (they were in Slytherin house). They went to Muggle College at the very best universities. The group, Josephina and Anneliese Hopea-Wolfe, Damen Colmillo, and Gunnar Svarta-Vargen were werewolves. However, they were the best Healers in the Wizarding, Muggle, and Lycan worlds. No one could beat them at their work. They could shift into werewolves at will, and silver was harmless to them. When they were werewolves, they had a telepathic connection to each other so that they could speak without growling. They also retained the ability to understand every language that they normally would be able to understand. They kept their minds and intelligence when in wolf form, so they did not mindlessly kill. Everyone wanted their expert work, but they mainly kept to themselves and their Pack. In the Pack, there were the two alphas, and two of some other high rank. Josephina and Gunnar the alphas, and Anneliese and Damen, the others, were the best of friends and ruled the pack together. The Pack consisted of Gunnar, Damen, Anneliese, and Josephina at the helm, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, and a several others. There was no beta right now, but the alphas were trying to convince Severus, their best friend to take up the task. Severus had told them that he did not know yet, but they were getting impatient.

Severus knew their Floo network was closed off, so he picked up the phone and dialed the number of the wolves.


	4. Pain Without Love

Chapter 4

Pain Without Love

The phone rang for seconds before Severus became agitated, what if the wolves were not home? Suddenly, there was a noise at the other end of the receiver; a low voice sounding more wolf than human said,

"Hello. May I ask who is calling?" Severus was so relieved that _someone_ picked up the phone, he almost laughed inappropriately at the menacing growl.

"Hey, this is Severus."

"Oh, hey Severus! It's Damen! How are you? It's been a long time. This is rather late for you, if you don't mind me saying. Are you all right?" asked the man on the other line, his voice becoming human with a feral undertone.

"Yes, it has been. I'm not at my best but I'll live. Damen, are you, Gunnar, Anneliese, ad Josephina available to assist me right now? This is an emergency. If you don't help this a student I rescued moments ago, he will most certainly die." said Severus with urgency.

"Oh, wow. Tough stuff, man. We'll be right over." said the always cool, calm, and collected voice of Damen. Severus said 'goodbye' and hung up the telephone. He had began to pace for around thirty seconds, when one of his house-elves, a young female named Peeky, popped into the room.

"There be guests, Master Severus. Does Master want Peeky to go get them? She will brings them right up into this room, if Master wants." asked the small elf, looking up at Severus with tennis ball sized eyes.

"Bring them straight up here at once, Peeky. Thank you." the elf scurried away. Severus heard the door open and close.

"Who wath that, Thir? I think thomeone ith in here." said Harry weakly from the bed "Where am I?"

"It's all right, Harry." said Severus soothingly "It's just some very, very good friends of mine. They are here to help you, Harry. You are in my house, okay? I have a manor. Hang on, Harry, whatever you do, _do not fall asleep_." At this point, Severus heard some feral growling and chuffing echoing through the halls.

_ Please do _ not _be shifted!_ Severus prayed silently. How he explain to Harry that the 'very, very good friends of his' were fully grown werewolves? But, to Severus's immense relief, when the door swung open, it revealed four, tall, young people, behind a house-elf, who, when she saw her master, disapperated with a pop. 

The first person to enter the room, was Josephina. She was five-foot-ten, and very slender. She was delicately featured, which was deceiving of her strength. Although Severus had a least twenty pounds over her, Josephina could throw Severus like ragdoll. She had thick and silky black hair that ended about three centimeters above her shoulders. Josephina's eyes were a startlingly pale blue. Her skin, had seen little sunlight, like the rest of her fellow wolves. Her nose, eyebrow, lower lip, and ears were pierced, and she was wearing pure silver studs. This was a sign of hierarchy, no doubt. 

Behind Josephina was Anneliese. She was just as tall as Josephina, and their hair was the same length. However, Anneliese had sparkling copper hair, and very light grey eyes. She was also delicately and slim featured, and weighed roughly the same as Josephina. She was just as strong, too. Anneliese had her eyebrow, lower lip, ears, and nose were pierced, as well. The girls were not related by blood. They were bitten at a very young age, they both had to escape some sort of abusive situations. They met each other, and were fast friends, sharing a bond of the unwanted. They later adopted each other as a sister. They shed their former surnames and created the name, 'Hopea-Wolfe' which was Finnish for silver wolf. It recognized the girl's extremely rare fur color, and tolerance of the precious metal.

Gunnar had oh-so-dark-brown-it-is-basically-black hair, and stunning grey green eyes. His hair was straight and fell just above his eyes He was six-foot-five, and lean. However, he was strong and muscular. He had the same piercings that the girls had. Although, only one ear was pierced. Gunnar had the stubble of a beard, but was otherwise neatly shaven. His parents did the same thing that his girlfriend and her sister's parents did so he retreated also. Gunnar shed his former surname also, and in its place called himself 'Svarta-Vargen', which meant black wolf, in Swedish. 

Damen was the last to enter and he was carrying a large case of medical supplies. He had ash blonde hair and dark brown eyes that looked red from a distance. He also had his face pierced. He had the same build as Gunnar, although he was one inch shorter at six-foot-four. Damen had beard stubble too. He had his face pierced also. He, like the rest of the Alphas, had a premature independence of his parents after he received his bite. He shed his former surname in favour of 'Colmillo', which meant fang in Spanish.

Josephina ran over to Severus and wrapped him in a quick hug.

"Hey, Severus! I've missed you. Where is our poor baby?" she asked. Severus motioned towards the bed where Harry was laying. Josephina gave a small gasp. Before anyone in the room could react, Anneliese sprang forward, gave Severus a quick pat on the cheek, then dove forward to wrap her sister in a hug. The girls dashed over to Harry's bedside.

"Are…are you Profethor Thnapeth good friendth?" asked Harry

"Oh, hell, he's still awake." murmured Anneliese.

"Yes, sweetie, we're good, good friends of Professor Snape's. It's alright, kiddo, we're healers. You don't have to worry, we'll take care of you, but sweetie, you can help us by staying awake. Can you do that for me? Here this will help, talk to me. Tell me about yourself. I'm Josephina and this is Anneliese." Harry started talking about himself feebly. Gunnar and Damen introduced themselves and joined the girls in checking over Harry's injuries. Damen acted as scribe, as he did not like the sight of blood very much, not on a child, like Harry. He handed Severus the list after the girls had finished working. Severus balked on reading it.

**__ **

**_ Physical Scan of Harry James Potter _ **

**_ Completed by Josephina Maria Hopea-Wolfe _ **

**_ Anneliese Mara Hopea-Wolfe _ **

**_ Gunnar Henry Svarta-Vargen _ **

**_ SKELETAL DAMAGE _ **

**_ Cracked Skull _ **

**_ Shattered jaw _ **

**_ Cracked cervical vertebra _ **

**_ Ruptured disc _ **

**_ Broken ribs-2 left/3 on right _ **

**_ Shattered wenis-both arms _ **

**_ Broken humerus and ulna-left arm _ **

**_ Fractured radius-left arm _ **

**_ Dislocated shoulder-left side _ **

**_ Broken carpals of both wrists _ **

**_ Broken metacarpals and phalanges of both hands _ **

**_ Hairline fracture on pelvis _ **

**_ Dislocated hip-right side _ **

**_ Dislocated knee cap-left side _ **

**_ Broken femur-both legs _ **

**_ Broken tibia and fibula-left leg _ **

**_ Shattered tibia and fibula-right leg _ **

**_ Broken tarsals-both ankles _ **

**_ Shattered metatarsals and phalanges of both feet _ **

**_ MUSCULAR DAMAGE _ **

**_ Torn pectoral muscle-both sides _ **

**_ Torn trapezius muscle-right side _ **

**_ Torn rectal muscles _ **

**_ Bruised sartorius _ **

**_ Torn gluteus maximus _ **

**_ Torn gracilis _ **

**_ Torn groin muscles _ **

**_ Torn sternocleidomastoid _ **

**_ Bruised transverse abdominus _ **

**_ ORGANAL DAMAGE _ **

**_ Bruised esophagus _ **

**_ Bruised larynx _ **

**_ Bruised trachyea _ **

**_ Eye swollen shut-left side _ **

**_ Punctured lung-left side _ **

**_ Swollen lymphnodes _ **

**_ Bruised stomach _ **

**_ Bruised intestines-both large and small _ **

**_ Ripped rectum _ **

**_ Bruised bladder _ **

**_ Crushed genitalia _ **

**_ EXTURNAL DAMAGE _ **

**_ Lacerations all over exposed skin, seemingly made by small knife or thin leather strap _ **

**_ Bruising to neck, seemingly made by attempted suffocation by hand. _ **

**_ Bruising to buttocks and upper thighs, seemingly made by a wooden cane. _ **

**_ General bruising all over body, seemingly made by many instruments of torture. _ **

**_ Patient will have severe physical and mental damage. Full recovery cannot ever be guaranteed. _ **

Severus was appalled. He had to turn away so that Harry would not see his tears.

"Okay, little one, we will now put a spell on you so that you can sleep, you will be safe. I'll watch over you, I promise. Can someone get me some of my vodka and a heated blanket?” asked Anneliese. Severus flicked his wand to summon the alcohol and blanket, glad of something to do. Meanwhile, Damen and Anneliese helped Josephina and Gunnar get Harry some pain potions and on a morphine and saline drip. The boy had tears streaming down his face, as Gunnar had just popped Harry's shoulder, hip and knee cap into place. Josephina carefully tucked the small, broken child into bed and wrapped the heated blanket around him.

"Now, sweetie is there anything I could do for before you go to sleep?" asked Josephina. Harry mumbled something like 'I don't want be a bother' with such submission and dullness in voice, Severus heart broke.

"No, no, honey, you're not a bother it's our job to this!" said Anneliese gently. Harry looked at her with wide green eyes and said,

"Cn I have a good night kith? Ith jutht that I've never had one before. I want to know what ith like." Anneliese and Josephina immediately leaned over and kissed him. Then, Damen waved his wand over Harry's head and he immediately fell asleep.

"He's comatose." said Gunnar softly, pouring everyone some vodka. "The muggle medicine should keep him pain free and hydrated. Should we spend the night here, Severus, and make sure all goes according to plan?" Severus nodded mutely. He conjured a low bed and a mat on the ground, as the four wolves had shifted. Before Severus were two sliver werewolves, only distinguishable by eye color, and blonde werewolf and an oh-so-dark-brown-he-is-almost-black werewolf. Severus covered himself with a blanket after tossing off the rest of his vodka. Without warning, the four wolves crawled onto Severus's bed and snuggled close to protect him and keep a better eye on Harry. With his best friends around him, Severus fell into a deep, sleep, wanting to be able to wake slowly and take his waking slow.


	5. Dim Memories

Chapter 5

Dim Memories

 _Severus stood in a dark room. He could not make out a thing. He tried to take a step forward, move an arm, anything, but found that his limbs were bound by heavy, iron shackles that were attached to the ground. Suddenly, lights flicked on. Harry lay on the ground, roughly four meters in front of Severus, and far out of is reach. The boy was groaning in obvious pain. Severus strained against his bonds, and discovered that he did not have his wand on him. He began to spew comforting words at Harry, trying to do something,_ anything _to end his pain. Suddenly Vernon Dursley came into the room, walking slowly, listening to Harry's agonized moans with a sadistic pleasure. Vernon began beating Harry, kicking him, punching him, anything to hear the boy's pain. Severus yelled and screamed, trying to get the huge man to get away from Harry, but Severus was paid no heed. In horror, Severus watched the little broken chest of Harry's rises and falls get shallower and shallower. Eventually, Vernon walked away, with most sadistic of smiles on his face. The shackles disappeared and Severus raced to Harry's side. He lifted the small boy into his arms. Harry coughed and vomited blood all over Severus's robes._

_"Professor," he croaked._

_"Hush, Harry. Don’t speak. You're safe now. He’s gone." said Severus gently. Harry shook his tiny, broken head._

_"No, the damage is done. I'm scared, sir. You saw what happened. You could have saved me. Why didn't you?" Severus could not trust himself to speak, so he shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, little one. I'm so, so sorry." said Severus, tears ran their course down his face. With that, Harry's head lolled back, never to move again._

_"No," yelled Severus. "No, NO! This was not your time…"_

Severus woke up, yelling 'Harry'. He was drenched in a cold sweat. Severus looked over next to him on the guest bed. Harry's broken body lay on it, his breathing was very ragged, but showed no sign of giving out. Severus allowed his head to sink into his pillow. The nightmare took a lot out of him. It was, in this moment of rare vulnerability, that Severus noticed that a silver werewolf was stretched out beside him. She had her head on his chest. One eye was cracked open-although she was fast asleep- revealing the palest blue. Josephina. Severus had a sudden memory of himself and Josephina.

He met her at Hogwarts, even before he loved Lily Evans. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Severus knew Josephina was different. She was distant, but gentle and fierce, but loyal. She judged no one, until she was sure of herself. Severus watched her ebony hair as it danced on windy days and as it fell straight with an ever-so-slight wave when she was sitting under a tree, doing her homework. He saw how her aquamarine eyes light up with joy at the sight of her sister, and darken with fury at anyone who dared to throw an insult her, or any of her friend's way. Severus tailed her, like a lot of other boys, but unlike them, he gave her distance, room to breathe, but it hardly mattered. For two years, Josephina hardly paid him a half-glance. Then, Severus slowly began to fall for Lily Evans. It became his life to try and impress her. But, through his infatuation with Lily, he never stopped loving Josephina. In their fourth year, Severus plucked up the courage, to forget Lily, and ask Josephina out. He remembered the ecstasy he felt when she smiled at him, a gorgeous smile that lit up her whole face and said 'yes'. After that moment, Severus could not be found anywhere, even classes, without his arm around Josephina shoulders. Together, they were stronger. They pulverized each other's fears. Severus remembered one night, after James Potter had bullied him fiercely, talking to Josephina on a moonlit bridge.

"Why do you like me?" he had asked her. "I'm not handsome and my nose is too big."

"Well," she responded. " _I_ think you're handsome. And handsomeness comes from the inside, not the outside. Sev, baby, you have the sexiest insides I've ever seen. Plus I like your nose, I can kiss it easily." and with that Josephina kissed the tip of Severus's nose and laughed softly.

Severus had a memory of one day when he and Josephina were not together. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Lucius, Rudolfus, Evan, and Augustus had asked Severus to come with them. Although, they would simply not allow him to bring his girlfriend. Frustrated, Severus accepted the invitation, and went to go tell Josephina the news.

"Hey, Josephina! Darling, come here, I need to talk to you!" he called, as he spotted her in the hallway.

"I was just looking for you, Severus. I have news to." she replied, walking over.

"Jo, I'm really sorry, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you…"

"Neither can I, you…"

"I have to go with some mates…"

"Girls…"

"See you there maybe…"

"Hopefully…" They looked at each other, laughed, and went their separate ways. As it turned out, the other boys were trying to irritate Severus and did not show. Moodily, Severus went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. There was only one other person in the little restaurant, and Severus only thought it better that way. He grumpily ordered fish and chips, and ate it in the farthest corner of the room, with his back facing the other person and staff. The "other person" was actually none other than Josephina, who was left by her own friends. She noticed the haughty frame of Severus, and crept over to him. She slipped her hands in front of his eyes and said,

"Guess who?" Severus gave a happy little yelp. For the rest of the day, the two walked around Hogsmeade, then later back to Hogwarts. At the doors, Josephina said,

"Meet me in the Forbidden Forest, in the area behind the Quidditch pitch tonight, at eleven-thirty." Severus ate dinner and finished his homework in distraction. This would be his first true date with Josephina. Severus left the castle at eleven-fifteen, bouncing with elation and dying to see Josephina. He found her standing at the path next to the bridge.

"I'm glad you came." she said. Severus thought she looked stunning in the moonlight.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world." she leaned he head against his chest.

"You were bullied by Potter this evening were you not?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I was. How did you know?" Severus replied, puzzled

"I must have touched a bruise. You flinched a little." Josephina replied, with a dark humour.

"Yes, you're right. It made me feel pretty bad."

"I can make you feel better." she said reaching up on tip toe to kiss Severus. She put her mouth on his tenderly, that gave way to a new passion that Severus had never seen in her before. He enjoyed every second. He kissed her back with the same passion. Eventually, Severus dabbed his tongue against her lips, asking for entry. She happily obliged, allowing him to explore.

"I love you, Josephina. I love you so much." Severus gasped through the kiss.

"I love you, too, Severus." answered Josephina, with a breathy voice. How long they kissed, Severus never knew, but he was exhausted, when he got back to the boys dormitory. Exhausted, but happier than anyone in the world.

Severus had another memory of when he was being bullied by James Potter, right in front of Josephina. James hit Severus with a curse, and Severus promptly turned and accidentally vomited on an unsuspecting Josephina.

"Ewww! Gross!" she yelped.

"I thought that you said that my insides were the sexiest you'd ever seen." Severus weakly attempted to make a joke.

"They are Severus, I promise. _YOU_ , on the other hand." she snarled, rounding on Potter and Black, who were roaring with laughter. Josephina punched Potter so hard in the cheek, his head snapped around. Then, she punched him in the stomach so hard that he fell over.

" _Look_ at Severus again and it'll be worse." Josephina growled in Potter's horrified face. Severus, however, laughed as Josephina flipped her hair and trotted away.

Another memory that Severus had was when Josephina was ravaged with a terrible fever and could not leave the hospital wing for two weeks. Severus took her to the hospital wing, and then resolutely refused to leave her side. He slept in Josephina's hospital bed and no amount of spell could keep him away or drag him out.

Then, Severus remembered a final, painful memory. It was Josephina's seventeenth birthday, making her legally an adult. It was December thirteenth, two days after Severus's own birthday. Today he had asked her to meet him at the place where the forest met the grounds, behind the Quidditch pitch. He planned on proposing to her. He used all of his own money to buy the ring. It was a blue diamond with a white-gold band that was set in blue and black sapphires. When he saw her there, he kissed her hard, using it to convey his love for her. He dabbed her lips with his tongue, pleading entry, which she obliged. After a while Severus surfaced for air.

"I have something for you, Josephina." said Severus with a mysterious air.

"Wait, Severus, I have to tell you something first. This cannot wait." answered Josephina

"I'm all ears, love." Severus replied

"Severus, I don't know how to tell you this…but I'm not entirely human. I'm a different breed. I'm half wolf."

" _WHAT_!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how to say it. I'm a werewolf. But I'm different from the rest. I can shift at will, and I don't lose my mind and I'm not affected by silver." Severus backed away from Josephina slowly.

"Wait, Severus, I'm safe, I'm tame, I'm…I'm _yours_." Severus turned away from her. All he could see was red; all he could hear was his own blood roaring in his ears. Fear took over, as he could only see Remus Lupin and the life or death struggle he had fought with the only wolf Severus had ever come in contact with. Other than Josephina.

"I don't know what you are, but you sure as hell aren't mine." Severus turned and ran, but in one moment he turned back at a sound. Josephina had tears running down her face. When she looked at him, he saw her soul. Severus saw her abandonment, her love, her fierce hurt, and the look of that, if Severus could have accepted her, she would have given him the very stars. Her pain was indescribable. What he had done was unforgivable. Unable to bear his sins, Severus fled and became the dark brooding Potions Master everyone thought of him as today. Although Josephina and, in short Anneliese could never forgive Severus, they began a tentative friendship. To this day, there was still a fine line of friends and enemies. This line of mistrust was only deepened when Josephina stared dating Gunnar.

Now, as Severus lay in a bed next to a broken eleven-year-old child, with Josephina's wolf head on his chest, Severus saw his deep, deep mistake. Tentatively, and gently so as not to wake her, seemingly against Severus's own will, he stretch out a hand and stroked Josephina's long, thick, silver fur. Severus wished she was awake and was consciously allowing him to do this. Severus could not think of any other wish right now than being able to have Josephina as his. He wanted her so badly.

 _I love you Josephina._ Severus thought. He had once heard from someone that "Sometimes the biggest risk you can take is not taking a risk." Severus decided not to take a risk. He would try to win his Josephina back if it killed him. With this vow, Severus lay back on his bed, and stroked Josephina until he fell back asleep.

 


	6. Brighter

Chapter 6

Brighter

When Severus stirred again, it was seven-thirty. The Wolves were already awake. They had shifted while Severus was asleep, as they did not like anyone but their own to watch them shift. Shifting put the Wolf at an extreme risk, and they preferred not to give anyone a chance for funny business. Severus sat up slowly and noticed that he had not changed into his pajamas.

"Man," said Anneliese, "You _need_ to take a shower and change. You do _not_ smell fresh." Severus realized that the comment was directed towards him and went to his chambers to get freshened up. Severus changed in to a pair of Muggle jeans and a black tee shirt that said 'let's start a riot' on it. When he walked back into the room, he got right to business.

"Alright, let's get down and dirty." Severus began, when he had the wolves' attention. "Our young Harry over there was never supposed to go to those monsters. I, and I alone was the person that he was to live with, had anything happened to Lily and James. If I could not care for him at the time, He was to go the Longbottoms. I was more than ready to take on a child when Lily and James died. Dumbledore, however, thwarted all attempts for me to take Harry into my care. It was he that sent our sweet child to go live with those tyrants. I now intend to get Harry into my custody. Will you help me? You four are the best people to help with this."

"Of course, Severus. We already took some photographs of him so you have absolute evidence." said Josephina, not quite meeting Severus's eyes.

"I am going to meet with the Minister of Wizarding Child Welfare and Safety at ten, so you're free until I'm finished with her, then I'll need one or two of you, just to get some papers signed, and to yell at them a bit. Any volunteers?"

"I'm going." said Josephina immediately.

"I'd better go too, just to protect my blood brother's girl." said Damen with a smile "Or rather protect the Muggles to an extent, just so the cops don't find their heads several feet from their bodies, only a couple feet!" Damen chuckled, until Anneliese kissed him.

"That's my man!" she smiled. Severus checked the time with a spell. It was nine o'clock on the dot. He ordered breakfast for himself, and the Wolves, from Peeky and her sister Mingy. After breakfast was finished, it was time for Severus to leave.

"I'll Floo you when I'm going to our bad guys' place." he said and Floo'd to Minister Galhend's office. Severus explained to her about what happened to Harry, and how he wanted to adopt the young boy.

"I found that I love him." said Severus with feeling "I really, truly love him." Minister Galhend nodded her head and motioned for Severus to continue.

"I want to adopt him, if I get his approval, of course. I want to do a Blood Adoption, that way no one can take him away from me." Minister Galhend smiled.

"I can see that you love this boy. Only a father could speak of a child like that. I know you by reputation only, Professor. I glad that everything I've ever heard is dismally mistaken. I just need you to fill out this paper work, and we'll start brewing the potion on your command." Severus quickly filled out the papers, and gave them back to the Minister.

"Until the Blood Adoption, Professor." she said as Severus rose to leave

"Until then, Minister." said Severus. He apperated directly to the Dursley's house, and called Josephina, using the mobile phone she had given him for a Christmas present.

"Hello?” Came Josephina's reply when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello, Josephina, can you and Damen apperate to the house now?" asked Severus.

"Damen can't come, as he and Gunn are packing for their hunting trip to the States in a few days. It's just me. I'll be there in a few." she replied. A couple of seconds later, there was a quiet popping noise and Josephina stood beside Severus.

“Shall we go in, then?" Severus asked. Josephina nodded and together, the two walked up to the front door and knocked hard. Vernon answered the door.

"Hello?" he asked rudely. Severus glared at Vernon. Severus had always prided himself on his death glares. They normally seemed to make people cower. However, Vernon was not looking at Severus. His piggy eyes were focused on Josephina. Severus glanced at her. Her icy gaze chilled him to the bone, although the gaze was not directed toward him.

"You will show me where Harry Potter was kept. Now." Josephina's voice was level and calm, however it scared Vernon stiff. He immediately led Josephina and Severus in the house. He showed the pair every spot that Harry had inhabited during his eleven years. The Dursleys, as tidy as they were, had not cleaned up the blood from Harry's many beatings, instead keeping it as some sort of sick trophy.

"Here are some papers. They give me sole custody of young mister Potter. You will sign them." said Severus. With Josephina acting as bodyguard, Vernon signed the papers.

"This is not the last you will see of me, Dursley. You've chosen your path. You have most certainly called the wolves, called the storm. Only one question remains now. Are you ready? Can you handle the pack? Can you handle the storm? Be careful, if you leave a single hairline scratch, you'll be blown away." said Josephina said coolly. With that, she turned on her heel and left the house, with Severus following suite. Once they had walked far enough away, man and Wolf apperated back to Severus's manor. Anneliese, Damen, and Gunnar were waiting around for Severus and Josephina's arrival.

"I think it's about time to wake the kiddo up, doncha agree?" asked Anneliese. Severus nodded and Anneliese performed the spell. Harry moved a little bit. Gradually, over the span of an hour, Harry woke up from his medically induced coma. He began moaning softly. Within an hour, he was almost awake.

"Come, now, Harry," said Severus softly breaking the silence that the five adults had been sitting in "Come on, sweet boy. Open those pretty eyes for me. Let me see those eyes." Harry groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Professor?" Harry croaked "How, why?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Harry." I saved you because I have been trying to save you for a very long time. Dumbledore, however, thwarted all of my attempts. I swore to your mother and father-who were great friends of mine- that I would be your guardian if ever something happened to them. Your mother never wanted you to go the Dursleys. Dumbledore sent you there. But do not worry now. Your safe and sound, I've got you." said Severus gently, taking Harry's hand in his own and stroking it lightly. "Harry, I want you to meet, Healer Hopea-Wolfe, Healer Hopea-Wolfe, Healer Svarta-Vargen, and Healer Colmillo. They have been helping me look after you." Harry looked up at them groggily and smiled.

"'Ello," he said. Josephina smiled back at him.

"How are you doing, little pup, little pup?" she asked softly. Severus stifled a groan; Josephina's _other_ half was showing.

"I'm sorry that I'm the one who's gotta break this to you, pupling, but right now, we can't give you any guarantee that you'll be able to walk again. I know this hurts, but your professor says that you don't like to be lied to." said Gunnar. Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks, but he made no sound.

"Hey, don't cry, puppy, we still love our little man!" said Anneliese. Harry then looked at her confusedly

"Why did you call me a puppy?" he asked.

"That would be a thrilling story for tomorrow. You've had a lot of excitement for one night." said Josephina "Severus, you will notify us the very _moment_ he wakes, yes?"

"Yes, yes of course. I will walk you out." said Severus "Peeky." The little elf immediately responded to her master's summons.

"What will master be needing?" she asked. Harry looked at the little creature in confusion and fear.

"Professor," asked the young, injured boy "What is that?" Severus smiled at Harry.

"Don't be afraid, Harry. That is just a house elf. A sort of servant for wizards, if you treat them right. This is Peeky; she'll be looking after you for a minute, while I go show our guests the door. I'll be right back." Severus gave Harry a wink, and led the wolves to the doorway.

"Josephina scared the daylights out of Vernon with a single glance." said Severus conversationally.

"Ah, did you do the death glare, or pure ice, Jo?" asked Anneliese

"Neither, I'm not exactly sure what I did. I think for the most part it was pretty predatory." answered Josephina, as the huge wooden doors of Severus's manor came into view.

"Well, have a good night all, and I daresay I'll see you tomorrow." said Severus. He opened the door and a gust of cool wind rushed forward to nip his face. The Wolves said goodbye and turned to leave.

"Good night Severus. I hope you sleep well." said Josephina softly, and kissed Severus on the cheek. Severus felt shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the wind. Soon, however the moment was over and Severus had to get back to Harry. Severus walked back into the room and Harry was just blinking groggily

"Peeky," said Severus quietly summoning the elf. He blocked her from Harry’s view so she wouldn’t frighten him. "Would you get some fresh juice and bring it here?" the house elf apperated away.

"Harry how are you feeling?" asked Severus. Harry's expression closed immediately.

"Harry, hiding pain or discomfort from me is not an option, if I don't know, I can't help." said Severus

"I'm in a lot of pain, sir, but I don't want to be a bother." said the child timidly. Severus sat down on the edge of the Harry's bed.

"I would not have saved you if I thought you would have been too much of a bother, Harry. I _want_ you to bother me with this, am I making myself clear?" Harry nodded. Peeky popped back into the room and gave Severus a glass of apple juice.

"Let me see if I can get this into you." said Severus with a small smile. Harry was extremely weak so Severus sat behind him, with Severus's own back resting against the headboard and Harry lying on his chest. Harry could not find strength enough even to hold the cup, so Severus held the cup with Harry sipped the juice. Soon the juice was finished and Severus moved to that Harry was laying down.

"Good night, Harry." said Severus a he left the room and turned out the light.

"Good night," said a small voice from behind him "Thank you, sir, for saving my life."

 


	7. Pressure

Chapter 7

Pressure

The next morning, Severus awoke to Harry moaning. Throwing on his robe, he dashed to the guest bedroom. Harry was not quite awake, but he was in obvious pain. Severus woke the boy gently and gave him a pain potion.

"Harry there is something I want to tell you about. Last night I told you that your mum, dad and I were great friends and how they never wished you to go to the Dursleys, right?" asked Severus. Harry nodded, waiting for Severus to reach his point. "Well, your mum asked me to be your godfather when you were born." Harry's eyes widened, but he still said nothing. "Harry, I have the paperwork, making me your legal guardian. However, I don't want you anywhere near your poor excuses for relatives, ever again. So I want to adopt you, using a Blood Adoption, so that no one can ever legally part us. I need your say-so before I go through with this. So, what do you say? Would you ever be able to consider becoming my son?" asked Severus

"Yes, Sir. You took me in, even though I'm a waste of space, and a freak-"said Harry

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER_ **!** " yelled Severus. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Severus regretted them. Harry curled his tiny, broken body into a ball, with his eyes wide, and tears flowing out of them murmured,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Severus picked up the frightened child in his arms and held Harry close to his chest. Severus slowly rubbed calming circles on Harry's back.

"Hush, hush," Severus searched for an appropriate pet name, "Hush, baby boy. I've got you. And, _I'm_ sorry. That was my fault, you did nothing wrong."

"I h-had to have d-done s-something. W-wouldn’t have y-yelled o-otherwise." sobbed Harry.

"No, no. I didn't like that you called yourself a freak, that's all. You're not a freak, and I want you to understand that. I simply overreacted. Shhh." said Severus gently, as his cell phone started to ring. Harry laughed at the poor timing. Severus looked at the caller identification. It was Josephina.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really must take this." said Severus. "It's Healer Hopea-Wolfe, um the sister with black hair." Harry giggled and nodded.

"Hello." said Severus

"Hello, Severus." said Josephina. "Hey, do something for me. Look at your kid. Now, look at me. Now back at your kid. Now back at me. What? You don't see me? Open your front door, Severus, or so help me God, I will kick it in." Severus sighed. Her tone told him that she was very serious about kicking his door down, so he reached for his wand and flicked, thus opening the front door, and hung up the phone.

"Both Hopea-Wolfe sisters are on their way up right now, Harry. They'll be dying to see you." Just as Severus finished his sentence, the girls stomped into the room.

"Gunnar and Damen are in a totally dangerous mood. They are _so_ stressed about their hunting trip to the U.S.A." moaned Anneliese. "We came over here so that they couldn't take it out on us!" Josephina said nothing at first, but immediately targeted Harry.

How're you feelin' today, puppy?" she asked

"Good." said Harry shyly in response. "Why do you keep calling me 'puppy' and stuff like that?" Josephina offered Harry an angelic smile that made Severus's heart swoop.

"What do you say, Professor, can I tell him?" asked Josephina.

"Yes, I suppose you must." said Severus, not at all excited about Harry's reaction.

"Okay, kiddo. The first thing I will say is beyond shocking. I will give you a moment to gather yourself, but then let me explain myself, alright?" said Josephina. Harry nodded.

"Okay," Harry said. Josephina conjured two chairs in front of Harry's bed. She and Anneliese sat in them.

"Well, alright, beyond shocking part. We- Healers Hopea-Wolfe, Svarta-Vargen, Colmillo, and I are werewolves." said Josephina. Harry gasped and moved ever so slightly away from the women sitting in front of him.

"Okay, now I explain myself. We are a different type of werewolf than the one you are so obviously thinking about. The ones that shift at the full moon and go crazy ripping peoples' throats out are called Lycanthropes. We, on the other hand can shift at will at any time of day, and we stay sane and can understand people and we don't rip out throats, none of that. We are called Therianthropes. We are a bit different in our own respect too, because we have a tolerance of silver." Said Josephina in explanation. Harry nodded.

"Wow, that sounds really _cool_. Could you shift right now, if you wanted to?" asked Harry, sounding very much like child being shown a new toy.

"Yes," said Anneliese with a short laugh." Are you asking for a demonstration?"

"Only if you want to." said Harry, immediately lowering his head and flashing the whites of his eyes submissively.

"Not right now, Harry, sweetie, but we will show you at some point. Don't be so submissive with us, kiddo. I know we're Alphas, but I'm not mad at you, you did nothing wrong." said Josephina, and she wrapped Harry into a warm, gentle hug. After she released Harry, she turned to Severus, a completely different on her face.

"I've got to give you some warning Severus. Remember how Anna said that Gunn and Dame were in a mood? Well, Gunnar could definitely be a danger to you and Harry." said Josephina, anxiously.

" _What_?!" asked Severus in fear

"Well, as an, ah, _alpha_ , he is a very protective mood. In his mind I am his. And I spend a lot time with you and now there is a pup involved. You are not his to control and that makes you a threat to his status."

"What are we to do? How can I protect Harry?"

"By saying that you'll offer Gunnar your allegiance. Harry's too…and smelling like An and I couldn't hurt." said Josephina. Severus's heart raced. He had never recognized a leader, or answered to a group as elite as the Wolves. He looked at Harry, and then at Josephina. Could he put Harry through a Bite, at her hands? The time had come. Severus needed to decide if he would join the Pack, or estrange them. Could he, Severus Snape, the anti-social, slimy git, really become Pack?

"Harry," said Severus nervously "Will you accept my offer? Will you become my son and heir?" Harry looked fearfully at Josephina and nodded eagerly at Severus.

"Yes, sir I will. I think you'll love me like a father. Will you really protect us, Healer?" asked Harry.

"Yes I will, pup. Severus, your answer, I need it now. _And I mean NOW_. I can smell Gunnar at the front door!" said Josephina

"Yes, _yes_. We accept!" said Severus.

 _Take that, Svarta-Vargen_ , thought Severus grimly. At that moment a very angry Gunnar entered the room. A snarl marked his handsome face.

" _JOSEPHINA!_ What on _earth_ do you…..Oh crap? They smell like…Oh _man_ , they didn't become _Pack_ , did they?" Gunnar asked losing his anger very quickly and looking gaily at Severus and Harry, then Anneliese and Josephina, then back at Severus.

"I can't _wait_ to tell Damen! Welcome to the family, Severus. Welcome to the Pack." said Gunnar warmly.

"Family," said Harry quietly and expectedly. "Fam-il-y. Can I really be part of a _family_?" Gunnar looked at Harry indulgently.

"You sure can, kid. But you can't be part of just any family. You can be part of _my_ family. Welcome home, kiddo. We've missed you for quite a while."

 


	8. Promise

Chapter 8

Promise

"Your Mum and Dad were great friends of ours. They always wanted you to be part of the Pack." said Gunnar quietly. "We were always your future...I just hoped you would not be so broken up." The wolf smirked. Harry looked at him in awe.

"I get to become what you are? A Th-Ther….Theren?" Josephina smiled at Harry's mispronunciation.

"Therein, kiddo. And yes, but let's wait on that one. For now, I gonna give you some doctor’s orders." she smiled at Severus, silently letting him know that this was more for him than Harry. "Okay, you are going to need to eat mainly stews, and soups and oatmeal stuff for a while, kiddo. Your stomach is pretty, messed up right now, so nothing heavy and nothing way to light. And you're off of your feet until I say you can even touch them to the ground. Alrighty?" Harry gulped and nodded at Josephina's teasing expression.

"Well, we'll be off. See you soon." said Gunnar. Then, the three of them left Severus and Harry.

"Sir," asked Harry once the wolves had left. "Sir, are you really going to adopt me?" Severus nodded yes.

"Then, I don't want to call you 'sir' or 'professor'. I that sounds too formal. But I can't call you by your first name either. That sounds too disrespectful." Harry looked at Severus for reassurance. The Potions Master sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, and nodded encouragement to Harry.

"I can't call you dad, because that's what I'm gonna call my real father, so…Can I call you father?"

"Harry, I would consider it the height of honours to be your father." said Severus with an indulgent smile. "I'll be right back I need to tell Minister Galhend, of The Department of Wizarding Child Welfare and Safety, so that I can brew the potion and we will be father and son forever." Harry nodded enthusiastically. Severus then left the room, Floo'd Minister Galhend, and started to brew the potion. It was very simple and only took five minutes. Severus put the finished potion into two goblets and brought them back into Harry's room with a small silver pin.

"Okay, Harry, son. I'm going to prick my finger and put a drop of my blood in each goblet and I need you to do the same." Harry and Severus did this action. Then, they drank the potion quietly.

"Father?" asked Harry hesitantly "Am I your son now?" Severus smiled at the young child

"Yes you are, child." Harry hesitated, then said,

"Then can you take me to the loo?" Severus fought an urge to chuckle. He could easily get used to being a father. He carried Harry to the bathroom, then carried him back a laid him on the bed.

"I have a change of clothes for you, if you'd like, Harry. Those are sort of…ahem…blood stained." Harry nodded

"Why'd they do that to me, Father? I tried to be good, I promise." asked Harry, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I am quite sure you tried your best, Harry. They are just below mud in standards." said Severus, hesitating before gently hugging the child. "Harry, I need to tell Dumbledore that I adopted you, and I will want to do it tomorrow. I need to get some facts that only he can tell. But Harry, Dumbledore is cruel man that is not to be trusted. It was he, not Voldemort that killed your parents. It was he that sent you to live with the Dursleys." Harry's bruised face twisted in to a look of confusion and pain.

"Why, Father? _Why_ would he _do_ that?" asked Harry, snuggling closer to Severus, as though by touching his adopted father he could have ended all of his pain.

"That's what I wish to try to find out. However, I was going to say that I would be asking Healer Svarta-Vargen and Healer Colmillo to accompany me, but they are going to leaving on a hunting trip tomorrow, not that coming with me would hinder them. I would need to stay the night at a friend's. Would it be okay for you to spend the night with the Hopea-Wolfe girls? There would not be any male presence; however, those two are one-hundred percent able to take care of you." Harry looked exited.

"YEAH! I want to stay with them!" said Harry happily

"I will go Floo them and find out if you can." said Severus and he went to the next room over, which did have a fireplace. Severus talked it over with Gunnar, who was delighted to help Severus with Dumbledore and assured him that Harry was always welcome. The rest of the day was uneventful; Severus and Harry talked and laughed for hours and hours. Finally around nine p.m., Harry began to yawn. Severus tucked him in a said goodnight, and then went to sleep himself.

At around one in the morning, Severus heard Harry's screams. He rushed into Harry's room, to find that the young boy was wrapped in a nightmare. Severus instinctively lay down next to Harry and held him close. Harry's sobs soon died down to whimpers, then nothing at all. Severus tried to get out of the bed in favour of his own, but Harry whimpered and clung to Severus's shirt. Defeated, Severus lay back down next to Harry and went to sleep.


	9. Ignorance part I.

Chapter 9  
Ignorance part I.  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped in unnatural warmth.  
"Father?" Harry asked, his voice muffled, "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I just had a bad dream. I'm really, really sorry." Severus raised his head and looked at Harry.  
"No, no. You've been through a lot. Waking for me for a nightmare is nothing to be ashamed of or sorry for. Your nightmares will be much worse and much more complex than anyone else's." said Severus. "I will be going to see Dumbledore soon, so let's get dressed and you packed." Harry and Severus got dressed and Severus packed Harry a small back pack (Severus had bought clothes and such for Harry, before he had started looking for the boy). Since it was nine in the morning and already pretty warm, Severus dressed Harry in shorts and a red tee-shirt that said 'unbreakable heart' on it. Severus then carefully lifted Harry into his arms, shouldered the small back pack that Harry was using as an overnight bag, and carried Harry outside.  
Severus carried Harry down a small dirt road, away from his manor and closer to a thick forest. Soon, on either side of the path, there were tall pine and aspen trees. A few minutes later, father and son stood before an enormous mansion. Severus walked up to the door, with Harry still in his arms. A small sign above the door stated the motto of the Pack: Alone, we are nothing. Together, we are infinite.  
Pack meant everything to wolves-especially these ones. The Pack's name was Nezeljen. It meant 'unwanted' in Croatian. This was because every single member of the Pack had been shunned by their parents because of what they had become. Nezeljen wolves depended on each other and loved each other like siblings, like family. In this Pack, unwanted wolves could have what they had always dreamed of- a family. This was highly unusual for a werewolf Pack. However, the Nezeljen was one of the most powerful modern-day werewolf packs in the world.  
Severus wished he could have protected Harry from the intricacies of werewolves, but they were up to their eyeballs in werewolf politics could not back down now. Severus shifted Harry onto his hip and knocked on the intricately carved front door. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a house elf.  
"Ah, Lord Severus. We have been expecting you. As I understand, you are about to become one of the Number." said the small figure. Harry stared at the elf, dumbfounded.  
"You don't talk like a house elf!" the small boy half yelled. The house elf looked at Harry reproachfully.  
"I see your young hasn't learned its manners." said the elf.  
"Not about you, but Harry he is no ordinary house elf, so mind your manners." chastised Severus lightly. "Harry, this is Jake. He was raised by the Hopea-Wolfes. He is not a servant, but closer to a godchild to the Wolves." Jake nodded.  
"My good sir, please come this way, my mistresses are training." Harry tossed Severus confused glance.  
"I don't know whether, you noticed Harry, but Jake is very polite and very proud. He still believes that he should call the Hopea-Wolfe girls 'mistress', though they have raised him from birth." after this brief explanation, Severus, with Harry in his arms, followed Jake through a hall filled with pictures and paintings. They were beautiful and intricate. One picture showed a male werewolf standing upright in a torrent of a thunder storm. Another was of Anneliese and Josephina with a baby Jake blowing the seeds off dead dandelions. At the end of the hall, there was a closed door, from which was a loud shouting. Jake opened the door, to reveal the Alpha's sparring. The fight was completely unfair. It was Anneliese, Damen, and Gunnar against Josephina, who only had a dagger, while the others had swords. Gunnar planted a kick in Josephina's chest, knocking her to the ground. She grunted in pain. The three other Alphas pointed their swords casually at her throat.  
"Check and mate," said Anneliese with a snarky grin.  
"Can I get up?" asked Josephina, with slight exasperation.  
"Will you writhe for me? Show me a little more tummy, Jo." asked Gunnar, knowing that right now, Josephina could not slap him.  
"Never." said Josephina defiantly. Jake knocked on the wall quietly. Damen, Gunnar and Anneliese turned around with inhuman speed, their swords pointed at the Severus and Harry. Severus glared at them all. Harry's head was buried in Severus's chest, and Severus wanted them all beaten for hurting what was—to Severus's mind—a goddess.  
"Ah, Severus." said Gunnar, "We were just sparing. Is it time already?" Severus nodded, fighting with his fury. He was Gunnar's now, and it paid not to tangle with an alpha.  
"Would you like a hand up, Josephina?" asked Severus with what he hoped was a casual air, walking over to the fallen woman. She gratefully took Severus's hand. Once to her feet, she stroked the back of Harry's head, with a light, gentle affection.  
"It's okay, sweetie. That was just training for the moment when we're not in a fair fight." she murmured softly. Harry turned his head to look at her and nodded. A flush crawled up his cheeks and he said,  
"Father, I have to use the loo. Really, really bad." though Harry had spoken quietly, all of the Wolves heard him and chuckled.  
"I'll take him, Severus then I'll get suited up and we'll be on our way." said Gunnar, taking Harry from Severus and leaving the training center with him. Anneliese smiled at Severus and asked him if he slept well. Severus thanked her for asking and said that he slept well. A few seconds later, Gunnar came back with a sobbing Harry in his arms. An instinct Severus had never seen before in Josephina seemed to kick in.  
"What. Happened." Josephina grabbed Harry out of Gunnar's arms and held the small boy close to her  
"I didn't do anything! That kid just has a seriously screwed bladder." said Gunnar, 'suiting up' as he put it.  
Severus's POV  
Gunnar and Damen got their suit cases, and the three men bade the women and Harry goodbye before apperating to Hogwarts. They trooped into the castle and straight up to the headmaster's office. The door creaked open to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.  
"Ah, Severus, Gunnar, and Damen. What a lovely surprise. Lemon drop?" said Dumbledore.  
"No, we'll be fine." said Gunnar immediately.  
"Sit, then, Severus." said Dumbledore, trying to find a point of power.  
"You don't have to." said Gunnar once again. Severus did not sit. Gunnar strode forward- with Damen a Severus behind- and did not stop until he stood directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. It was not until then that Severus noticed how menacing Gunnar actually looked. He had black sunglasses that completely hid his grey green eyes from view. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black muscle shirt. Gunnar's pants were ripped blue jeans. He had a six millimeter shotgun strapped to his back and a huge hunting knife strapped to his right upper thigh. He wore huge, grimy black hunting boots.  
"Two words." Gunnar growled "Harry. Potter." Dumbledore smiled at the tall man.  
"What about him?"  
"He was beaten to a pulp."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not, if I dare to ask?"  
"He was taken from his comfortable life at his aunt and uncle's by Severus, there." stated Dumbledore, with an apologetic smile. Gunnar laughed a horrible, singularly humourless sound.  
"That," said Gunnar with his dour mirth "He did. Though it was not a comfortable life. Here. Look through these. Perhaps they will change your view." Gunnar slapped a file of pictures he had taken of Harry down on Dumbledore's desk. The old man quavered slightly. Gunnar grinned, pulled the hunting knife from its sheath, and began picking at his fingernails with it.  
"These cannot be right." Dumbledore said, shaking his head "I didn't know, Petunia said…Petunia said."  
"Bullshit." said Gunnar with menace "you don't give a rat's arse about that boy do you?"  
"I do! I just saw no reason to disbelieve his aunt." whined Dumbledore.  
"Severus, where is Harry now, as far as you know?" asked Gunnar calmly.  
"You don't have to answer a question like that, Severus." said Dumbledore, vying for leverage.  
"Actually, he does." said Gunnar "he's going to be my beta." Dumbledore's jaw dropped in fear and awe.  
"Well, Harry has been having pain doing ordinary things, at this point in his recovery. Unless he's calmed down, he should be in Josephina's arms, sobbing his little blessed heart out because it hurt to urinate!" snarled Severus slamming his hands down on the desk, wishing with all his heart that he could strangle Dumbledore right there and then.  
"Perhaps if you didn't coddle him, Severus-"said Dumbledore  
"Don't push me." snarled Gunnar, taking the sunglasses of and revealing the fact that his eyes were glowing with an unearthly light. "Severus either." Dumbledore quaked in his seat. Gunnar slammed his hunting knife, point down, in to Dumbledore's desk. It went in all in to the hilt. Severus could barely hide his surprise; that desk was solid mahogany. Gunnar vehemently ripped the knife back out of the desk, spraying Dumbledore with shards of wood.  
"I need to keep Severus child free, so I will put efforts into finding a Harry a family and-" said Dumbledore.  
"You listen to me now," snarled Gunnar, he canines inhumanly long and sharp, "Severus, has completed a Blood Adoption with Harry's one hundred and twenty percent approval and consent. You cannot keep them apart legally, and he and Harry's welfare are my responsibility. the Nezeljen stands behind them. If you feel brave enough to tangle with my soldiers, then so be it." Dumbledore mutely shook his head. Severus barely saw in happen: a whirl of movement and Dumbledore's chin was bleeding. Gunnar had whipped his knife across Dumbledore's face so fast; it was but a blur of movement.  
"You will answer me when I speak to you!" Gunnar was wearing the shadow of the wolf around him like a cloak. It was like a reminder to everyone in the room, Gunnar was unstable, he was powerful, he was aggressive, and above all, he had a beast lurking just beneath his skin.  
"Come, we are leaving." said Gunnar in a voice that had a lupine snarl in the center, Severus and Damen followed suit, although not before the silent Wolf had given a cold stare of his own to the man that had nearly destroyed his charge's life, by handing him to tyrants. The trio, walked away from Hogwarts, then Apperated to a small café, to have a coffee before Gunnar and Damen left.  
"Thank you for that, Gunnar. You are a huge help. I am certainly in your debt." said Severus calmly and graciously. Gunnar simply grunted.  
"Don't be. You're Pack, remember? That makes us family. Family sticks up for its members." with that final word and a relaxed goodbye from Damen, the two Wolves Apperated, and Severus Floo'd to the Malfoy's house, where he had arranged to stay the night. Severus went the guest bedroom, undressed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.


	10. Ignorance part II.

Chapter 10

Ignorance Part II

** Harry's POV **

Harry felt pain that he could not describe in his lower half. Tears sprang into his eyes. Healer Svarta-Vargen lifted him up, none two gently, and carried him out of the bathroom. Harry heard the angry voice of Healer Hopea-Wolfe, but could not see her face through his tears. He felt someone lift him from Healer Svarta-Vargen's arms and into their own. Harry could see black hair near his head, too long to be Father's. It had to be Healer Hopea-Wolfe. Harry buried his head in her chest, and cried harder. Her skin was soft and she held him close to her. Father said goodbye, but Harry did not respond. Healer Hopea-Wolfe began to walk out of the training room, and somewhere else that Harry could not see. She rubbed slow circles into his back, and sang to him in a language that Harry could not understand, but it was comforting. In a second, Healer Hopea-Wolfe's sister, the other Healer Hopea-Wolfe joined in the singing, and together, the sisters sang a gentle, two-part lullaby. After a half hour, Harry calmed down.

"Healer Hopea-Wolfe?" Harry asked hesitantly. She smiled down at Harry.

"Auntie Josephina." she corrected softly "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry for making you hold me for so long." said Harry, valiantly trying not to cry again. Auntie Josephina laughed softly with the other Healer Hopea-Wolfe.

"Call me Auntie Anneliese, kiddo." said Healer Hopea-Wolfe with a smile. "And whatever you may think, that was nothing. I've seen kids who have had things half as bad as what your uncle and aunt did to you sob for days on end. You only cried for a half hour. You're a little trooper. I can respect that."

"You aren't gonna hurt me like Aunt Petunia did, are you?" asked Harry, is bright green eyes wide. Auntie Josephina slowly walked over to a plush and squishy sofa, and gently sat Harry down on it.

"Harry, do you know what you did yesterday, other than get adopted by your professor?" asked Auntie Josephina, kneeling down in front of where Harry sat, and lightly ran her hand through his hair,

"I joined your Pack." answered Harry, not seeing why Auntie Josephina had asked this.

"Your right. _My_ Pack. _Our_ Pack. I am the alpha female of this Pack. I am the leader. It's my job to take care of everyone. I always take care of my Pack. You’re Pack, kiddo, we will _never_ hurt you." said Auntie Josephina.

"It looks like it's almost time for a snack. You game, Harry?" asked Auntie Anneliese, trying to lighten the subject. Harry nodded so Josephina called to Jake.

"You called, mistresses? What does the young need?" said Jake in a snooty tone.

"Watch it, Jake. I'm not opposed to defending my family." grumbled Auntie Anneliese. "And yes, we did call you. We need a snack, so, I'm thinking some lemonade and some of those sweet rolls that Jo made yesterday. Harry will have some cinnamon apple sauce." Jake nodded and Apperated with a pop and returned with the snacks. He set a basket of rolls in front of Auntie Josephina and Auntie Anneliese and a bowl of apple sauce in front of Harry.

"Auntie Josephina? I need help eating this." said Harry, lowering his head.

"Ah. A tutorial." said Auntie Josephina, with a sly half glance at Auntie Anneliese. "First you must _want the food_. Then you must _locate the spoon_. Then you must _reach out your hand_. Then you must _grasp the spoon_. Then you must _dip the spoon into the food item_. Then you must _bring the_ _spoon full of food to your lips_. Then you must _empty the spoon's contents into your mouth_. Finally you must _eat the food that is in your mouth_. Repeat until you are full. I'm just kidding, sweetie! Open wide! The wolf needs to get into his den!" said Auntie Josephina feeding Harry and running her fingers through his hair, and inadvertently making it messier. Harry laughed at the she-Wolf's teasing and obediently ate the apple sauce. He was only able eat about half of the apple sauce, but Auntie Josephina assured him that it was just fine. The two she-Wolves and Harry talked until dinner, when Jake made an excellent stew. Harry ate about three quarters of it and was applauded by Auntie Anneliese.

After dinner, Auntie Josephina and Auntie Anneliese taught Harry how to play chess, and the three played until nine o'clock.

"Time for bed, Harry." said Auntie Josephina. Harry nodded sleepily. Auntie Anneliese put the chess set away and Auntie Josephina carried Harry up a beautiful grand stair case. She riffled through Harry's backpack and until she found pajamas, and got him dressed in them. She helped Harry brush his teeth and carried him to the guest bedroom. Auntie Josephina tucked Harry under the covers of the bed, and by the time she was done, Auntie Anneliese came in to say goodnight.

"If you need anything, Harry, anything at all, you don't hesitate to ask." said Auntie Josephina, lightly kissing Harry on the forehead. Auntie Anneliese nodded in agreement. The girls gave Harry one final goodnight, and turned out the light. They left the door open, however, so that if Harry called they would hear him clearly and immediately. Harry laid back into his pillows and fell asleep.

_ Harry was lying on the ground. The pain he was in was unimaginable. Uncle Vernon came up to him, a snarl marking his huge and ugly face. _

_ "Why the HELL would you tell your teacher!?" he snarled, while giving Harry a kick. "He doesn't need to know anything! You know your punishment!" _

Harry woke up with tears streaming down his face. He noticed that at some point his bladder released its content. He gave a quiet sob and said softly

"Auntie Josephina." That was all it took. With inhuman speed, Auntie Josephina ran into Harry's room closely tailed by Auntie Anneliese.

"Harry, baby boy, oh you poor, sweet, brave baby. Come here, I have you. You're safe with me." said Auntie Josephina, "Can I get you into a bath and get you all cleaned up? Come now, little puppy, I don't want you to get a rash." She tried to pull the covers down, but Harry grabbed them, looking at Auntie Josephina with a horrified expression. Auntie Josephina gave a sad little smile and soft a sigh.

"Sweetie, you’re gonna have to trust me with this. I am perfectly capable of taking care of anything you need. Tell you what, give me one chance and I'll prove it to you." Harry looked at her reluctantly, tears still running down his face. He gave her a nod and released the covers. She gently pulled them down and lifted Harry out of the bed.

"You got your wand on you?" asked Auntie Josephina to Auntie Anneliese. Auntie Anneliese nodded and pulled the wand out of the pocket of her pajama pants. She carefully levitated the bed covers and sheets from the bed, summoned Auntie Josephina's wand a tossed it to her sister. Auntie Anneliese then waved her wand and they disappeared with a pop. Gently and carefully, Auntie Josephina undressed Harry until the small crying boy was naked in her arms.

"Jake," called Auntie Josephina softly and when the house elf appeared, she said "Could you toss one of the big warm fluffy towels into the dryer to get it nice and toasty for me?" Jake nodded and disappeared.

"Aw, that's just too sad, ain't it?" said Auntie Anneliese, with a gentle smile. Harry just buried his head into to the top of Auntie Josephina's pajama top and sobbed. Harry clung to her slender body as though his life depended on it. She slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet of an enormous tub. She waited until the water was a perfect warm temperature. Auntie Josephina then gently laid Harry down into the water. He clung to her arm, not wanting to let go. Auntie Josephina seemed to choose to ignore that one of her arms was useless, and simply allowed Harry control of it, as she gently rubbed soap over his too-small body. Harry winced as soap got into his half-healed wounds, but he did not make a sound. When Auntie Josephina deemed him clean, she called for Jake to bring the warm towel and Harry's backpack. The elf brought both back and gave Harry a low bow.

"My apologies, young one, I had no idea of the pain you were in. Forgive me." said Jake with sincerity. Harry nodded

"I forgive you, Jake. Thank you." Jake bent his head lower and back out of the bathroom. Auntie Josephina smiled after Jake. She then turned back to Harry and pulled him from the tub and carefully wrapped him in the towel and dried him off.

"Oh, kiddo, you're in luck. Your father packed you extra P.J.s!" said Auntie Anneliese. Auntie Josephina dressed Harry in the pajamas and carried him to a small room with a fire place and two rocking chairs. Auntie Josephina flicked her wand and lit the fire place, then sat down with Harry in her lap.

"So are you excited to become one of us?" asked Auntie Josephina, trying at small talk. Harry nodded, and then looked slightly frightened.

"Does it hurt to get bitten?" Auntie Anneliese hefted a sigh and responded,

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry looked confusedly at Auntie Josephina.

"I'm not gonna lie, sweetie," said Auntie Josephina "It hurts _really, really_ bad. I mean, the bite has to break the skin and is injecting venom into the blood stream. The venom causes one half of your human DNA cells to, well, combust. It replaces the lost DNA with wolf DNA. The speed at which that happens it forces the wolf DNA to become predominant, so you Shift into a wolfish form, while still keeping some human features. And also, the wolf will not let go until you are fully shifted and making some sort of a noise. And that is because with a Bite and run, the person has too little venom and only about one quarter of their human DNA combusts, which is a painfully small amount. That alone causes so much pain and torture that, while the person keeps the same form as a Therein, they lose all control and follow a primeval instinct and, in short lose their minds. They become so warped that they fear everything, but the cold light of the whole moon. They are called the Thornhearts by other wolves for what is considered cannibalistic, psychopathic behaviour. They are the Lycans, they live forever in fear of us Theriens because if we find them then, we are bound by our laws to torture them and execute them for their sins. Theriens have perfectly split DNA and can Shift and will never lose our minds. We are considered the nobility of the Wolves, while the Lycans are considered filth walking. Crazy world that I have to put you in, Harry, but I'll protect you." Harry slowly took in the information. He snuggled a little closer to Auntie Josephina.

"Do you kill Lycans?" he asked.

"Nope. Never have, never will. I know, I'm such a horrible law breaker, right? I do re-bite Lycans on the occasion though, to make them Therein. It's the only gift I can offer. I think that it's not their fault that they have to succumb to insanity and defile the sacred whole moon, and they can be saved from such a fate." said Auntie Josephina. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He blushed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Was that explanation too much?" asked Auntie Josephina. Harry just shook his head.

"You seem like such a mothering person, you know, kind of sweet and nurturing to everyone. And, and now I have a daddy and he's great and he'll take care of me, but I still want a mother."

"Well," said Auntie Josephina narrowing her eyes in thought “I will be the one to bite you, so it will me up to me to guide you into our world. In that sense I'll be kind of like a mother."

"But can you _really_ a mother? My mother?" asked Harry, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes, I can, if you want me to." answered Auntie Josephina slowly, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Can I call you…um…Mother, then?" asked Harry. Auntie Josephina nodded yes, a huge and gentle grin breaking across her young face.

"I think it's time to go back to sleep though, kiddo. You can sleep in my bed with me, as your bed isn't clean and has no sheets." said Harry's new mother. She gave Auntie Anneliese a small smile as she got up and passed her sister with Harry in her arms. The trio walked together down a hallway to Mother and Auntie Anneliese's shared bedroom. Mother crawled into bed laid Harry beside her. He snuggled close, comforted by her easy presence

"What if I have another nightmare?" fretted Harry "What if I wet _your_ bed?" Mother smiled thoughtfully and threw her arms around Harry and pulled him close

"Tell you what, if you do mess up my bed, well I guess we will both be extra squeaky clean. But don't worry. Let my Wolf guard you from your nightmares, okay?" Harry nodded and Mother threw the covers around them both Auntie Anneliese crawled into her bed across the tiny cozy room.

"Goodnight, you two! Sleep tight! Don't let the Lycans Bite!" Auntie Anneliese smiled

"Night-night." said Mother.

"Night." said Harry. And with that Auntie Anneliese flicked her wand and turned out the light, while magically putting water over the fire that they started. Then the three fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

** Anneliese's POV **

At around one in the morning, Anneliese felt as though she was dying of thirst. Of course, she was not, but Anneliese prided herself on being what she called 'cutely melodramatic'. So she stalked past where her sister and Harry were sleeping and got herself a glass of water, which she downed in no time flat. She silently crept back into the bedroom, her thirst now quenched. Normally, Anneliese would have done some sort of silently klutzy trick, and relish in the fun of it before she went back to sleep, but tonight her sister's nighttime thrashing caught her attention. Anneliese was not sure why she found herself looking over at the restless body of Josephina. Josephina had always been restless sleeper, as long as Anneliese had known her, which was twenty-two years. That was the very reason she was sleeping in a separate bed in her sister's room and not in Gunnar's arms. Josephina's constant tossing and turning kept him awake. But now as Anneliese watched Josephina she noticed something interesting. Josephina was holding Harry close, but she thrashed her head back and forth. She puffed out her chest and arched her back, as though searching for some sort of touch. Josephina whimpered when she could not find the thing that she was so desperately and obviously needing.

"Sev," she murmured and arched her back once again while thrusting her head forward. Anneliese felt her heart break as she crawled back into her own bed. The last thing Anneliese saw before she fell asleep was her sister searching for the touch that she would never find.


	11. Only The Lonely

Chapter 11  
Only The Lonely  
Josephina's POV  
Josephina woke up the next morning to find an unnatural body curled next to her own. She gave a silent snarl and peeled her lips back, ready to attack if necessary. When she realized that it was Harry, Josephina's body lost its tension. This was Harry. Her Harry. Her son.  
Mine. Mine. Mine.  
Josephina's wolf stirred at this thought. Her instinct only read possession. Her Harry. Her's. Her boy. Josephina's boy. The sound rang out in her mind, her instinct, and the Pack Bond she shared with twenty-five other individuals. Her Pack was just stirring. She could feel them all. Their consciousness leaking into her's as they awoke. She searched for them to see how they were feeling today. When she reached Sirius Black, who was wrongly locked in Azkaban, Josephina was nearly knocked off her bed. A crazy, self induced hunger that growled like a wolf with its tail in a bear trap welled up inside her. She felt for his consciousness and when she found it she was appalled. A weak whine sounded in her mind.  
Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Josephina. Starve. Sick. Love. Need. Safe. Josephina. Alpha.  
Love. You. Sirius. Survive. Eat. For me.  
Satisfied that she had made her point, Josephina fell back into her covers and snuggled up to Harry.  
"Morning, sleepy heads!" said Anneliese. Harry opened his eyes and blinked.  
"Wazzagoinon?" he mumbled. "Sorry for making you hold me last night, Mother."  
"I didn’t mind." said Josephina, smiling down at Harry, before giving a massive yawn. "I'm tired, though. I need coffee." she slowly pulled herself out of the bed and lifted Harry into her arms and carried him down the stairs. Anneliese smirked at Josephina's need of caffeine.  
"I already have some porridge in bowls. And your coffee, Jo-Jo Bird." Josephina carefully sat Harry down at the huge, palace-worthy table and sat down next to next to Harry to help him eat. She smelled the coffee long before she saw it and downed the mug of it in one.  
"What's the time?" asked Josephina. Anneliese laughed  
"Ten-thirty. Severus should be here to pick up Harry soon. He called while you were asleep." Harry refused to eat any longer. He had finished half of a large bowl of porridge.  
"Good job, son." said Josephina absently. She was silently alarmed at how revealing her pajamas were. Harry gave a small whimper, and without thinking Josephina lifted him onto her lap.  
"What's wrong, kiddo?" she asked, looking down at him.  
"I'm just excited to see Father again." Josephina gave herself a mental slap in the face. She had mistaken a happy noise for a wolfish sound of fear, sadness, or pity. Josephina got up carefully and went upstairs to dress herself and Harry.   
Harry was in light shorts and a tee-shirt that said: 'rock it, bro' on the front. Josephina dressed in similar shorts and a tee-shirt that said 'keep calm and howl at the moon' on the front. Josephina handed Harry off to Anneliese and went to the bathroom.  
She stared at her complexion. The fake lip ring and eyebrow piercing that Gunnar made her wear was irritating her skin. Josephina hated the extra metal in her face, but as long as Gunnar held the position of alpha male, she was going to have to put up with them. Gunnar was a consistent problem for Josephina. He stood in the alpha's position, but he was no alpha. Josephina and Gunnar's relationship was about as smooth as water is viscous, which is to say, not at all. Josephina was an alpha, Gunnar was not. They could never be in a romantic relationship successfully. And with a sharp pang, Josephina realized that with this lack of leadership was bringing her Pack to shambles. Anneliese and Damen were what was known as rankless; they were too dominant to be betas and too submissive to be alphas, leaving Josephina to hold together a failing Pack that was crumbling from the inside. The stress and pain she was going through was going to be the end of her. Josephina gave a rueful little smile to her reflection. As fiercely independent as she was, she needed a true alpha male, nearly more than the Pack did. Harry needed it as well, to have a good future and Severus… Josephina tensed involuntarily. The mere thought of him was enough to make Josephina want to weep from agony.   
Josephina Hopea-Wolfe prided herself on a few things: being a fair musician and artist, a hard working Alpha, and able and willing to bury her emotions to protect herself. The only knot of agony she could not hide was her mixed and confused emotions to the man that had broken her heart eleven years ago on her birthday. Of all the people she had met, the bitter Severus Snape was the one she could not forget. And he had smashed her heart with a twitch of his finger, right after swearing his soul to her, a year earlier. Though Josephina felt as though Severus had shoved a stake of wolfsbane through her heart, she knew that she still loved him.  
"Josephina!" Anneliese's call broke through the young woman's prematurely grief-stricken thoughts. Josephina forced a smile on her face and walked down stairs where Anneliese stood waiting with Harry and Severus. His powerful frame was highly relaxed as leaned languidly against the long table. He tossed Josephina a casual smile that made her knees weak. It was followed by a sharp glance.  
"What's wrong?" asked Severus, training his lovely obsidian gems on to Josephina. Anneliese narrowed her light grey eyes accusingly.  
"Mother?" asked Harry uncertainly.   
"Fine, darling." said Josephina cheerily, knowing that Anneliese could smell her pain, and thanking goodness that Harry and Severus could not. But Josephina had known Severus for fifteen years, and he could see through her smile. She wished she could just spill all of her thoughts to Anneliese and lay close to Severus with her head on his chest. But Severus had made very clear that he did not want anything romantic to do with Josephina. She knew that some poets said unrequited love was the most pure form of love. But they always seemed to conveniently forget to add the pain of it. Josephina said little to anyone until Severus and Harry left for their own home.  
"Goodbye, Severus." said Josephina softly, feeling horrible knowing that the man that ruined her life, though he did not ever mean to, still held her heart. After all this time and always.  
"Spill." said Anneliese immediately after Severus and Harry left.  
"I still love him." said Josephina grimly "He hurt me, but I still want him at my side. Every time I try to be romantic with Gunnar, I go numb. Every time I try to be casual with Severus, it's like my heart is being set ablaze." said Josephina, allowing some emotion into her voice. Anneliese wrapped Josephina in a warm hug and said in an uncharacteristically serious voice,  
"You know I'm always here for ya, sis. And I get that you're hurting. And I also get that you need Severus. But those are thoughts that only the lonely have." Josephina nodded, and allowed a single tear to grace her face. Everything Anneliese had said was true. Josephina needed everything that was unattainable and Josephina was the loneliest person alive. With everything as it was right now, Josephina would have to continue down her bitter, grievous, path alone. At this point in time, nothing in the world of Josephina Hopea-Wolfe was looking up.


	12. Conspiracy

Chapter 12

Conspiracy

Severus held Harry and they both walked away from the wolf's manor. Severus shifted Harry's position so that the young boy would have to look into Severus's eyes.

"Anneliese told me that you had a nightmare and wet the bed last night." said Severus gently. Harry nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to, I promise!" cried Harry.

"I know, I know, Harry. Nobody's mad at you. I was stating a fact that obviously happened, that's all. Shhh." consoled Severus. Harry nestled closer to Severus

"I also heard that Josephina became your mother. I'm not angry about that at all. In fact, I'm not surprised. Josephina is quite the charmer. She's a sweetheart, that one." Harry nodded. He was obviously still nervous, but he was calm enough for Severus.

"Harry, I invited your friend, Mister Weasley and his family over to dinner this evening, do you feel ready for this? I can cancel and we can do it another time; I know this is quite rushed…"

"No, Father, I wanna see Ron! When are they coming? Soon?" asked Harry in rapid-fire. Severus chuckled, happy to see his injured son excited.

"This evening, around four o'clock." said Severus as their house came into view. The two remained silent for a while, until they had walked through from the front door, an upstairs to Harry's room. Severus sat Harry down on his bed and unpacked all of the things that had been packed in his backpack. Severus found that all of Harry's clothes had been neatly folded and washed. He smiled and put the clothes away in drawers. Severus got up and sat down next to Harry. A well-muscled arm was thrown around the young boy's shoulders. Severus frowned as he felt every bone in Harry's shoulder and neck area.

"Harry, son, are you hungry? You just look so thin, child." asked Severus concernedly. Harry gave Severus a nervous smile.

"I kind of am hungry, Father. Could…could I have some soup? Only if it's not too much trouble, that is. I don't wanna be a bother…" said Harry uncertainly

"Of course, you’re no bother at all, son. I _enjoy_ helping you, if at all possible. I want you to be warm, safe, happy and well-fed at all times from now on. If there is something wrong, I'd like you to tell me so that I can do what is necessary for you at the moment." said Severus warmly, and called to a house elf to make some light broth.

"Harry, my boy, I did tell Molly Weasley of your predicament, however she has not told the children, and I will leave it up to you to tell them, if you wish. By no means _must_ you tell them. It has to be voluntary on your part." Harry snuggled closer to Severus's side on these words.

"Will you help me tell them? It's hard to talk about it when you or Mother isn't around." asked Harry, almost timidly

"Of, course, child. I'm happy to help." said Severus, glad that Harry had asked him for aid. A few moments l                later the elf, named Mingy, popped into the room with a bowl of soup.

"Young Master Harry be enjoying this. Mingy maked it herself." said the elf before popping out. Severus took the soup bowl and fed Harry carefully. Father and son then talked quietly for hours. Harry could not help but be amazed at the extent that his adoptive father's knowledge.

At four-fifteen, the fireplace in Harry's room began glow green. Harry gave Severus an excited grin as the Weasleys began to come through. First Molly, then Percy, then the twins, the Ron, then Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Ron raced over to Harry and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Severus watched Harry offer Ron a happy grin, but pleasantly asked him not to be touched at this point in time.

"Molly," said Severus, raising the plump witch's hand to his lips. "Thank you for coming." She smiled brightly, and then gave a small frown when her eyes fell on Harry.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to look quite that broken down." said Molly

"Harry! What happened to you mate?" asked Ron loudly "Other than you've been stuck with that greasy old git! Hey Mum, can we get Harry out of here?" Molly got very red in the face as her temper rose.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS YOUR PROFESSOR IN SUCH A WAY! APOLOGIZE _THIS VERY INSTANT_!" she yelled. Ron responded with a glare. Severus immediately was on his feet and next to Harry.

"Molly, can you watch Harry and your children by yourself for a minute? I must make a quick phone call. I'm sure you're familiar with the Hopea-Wolfe sisters?" asked Severus harshly "I wish to ask them to dine with us, as they will be all alone this evening." Molly nodded, with a half-smile

"I haven't seen them in quite some time, that would be lovely." answered Molly, "And yes, of course." Severus clamped a hand over Harry's shoulder and whispered so only the young boy could hear him

"Harry, your mother will be on her way soon so we can all talk, okay? I'll be right back." Severus went to his chambers and dialed Josephina's number on his cell phone. After a short time of dialing a voice said,

"Hello?"

"Josephina," said Severus, "What are you up to at this time?"

"Hi to you to! Well, um, Remus Lupin is over, do you remember him?" asked Josephina hesitantly, sensing that this was a touchy subject. Severus, though he did not like Remus, decided to tolerate him. They were Pack now, if nothing else.

"Yes, I do, is he well?" asked Severus

"Yes, of course. What did you need, Severus?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come over and dine with Harry, the Weasleys and I. Remus is very welcome to come if he wants."

"Yes, yes I think that will be fine, but I hate to have to dump an unexpected and hungry mouth on you-" Severus heard a sound on the other end of the line that seemed to come in contact with Josephina. She gave a little _whuf_ of breath.

" _What was that_?" asked Severus sharply. He was concerned about Josephina, but he heard two raised voices coming from the other room, sounding suspiciously like Harry and Ron.

"Oh, Anna just threw a sand bag at me. We’re training. _'How much was that?_ '" asked Josephina dismissively " _'Oh, a half-pound? Ahem, weakling.’_ So _anyhow_ , Severus I feel bad so can I cook something and bring it? Should I grab my cello?”

“You do not have to bring anything, however if you would like, you may bring your cello." Severus knew full well that Josephina was a master cellist, having trained under the best. She was also spectacular a variety of other instruments.

“I will bring my cello." said Josephina " _'Okay, spud, outta my training room! Anna, you and I are going to dinner at Severus’s. Borrow something nice and not horrible of Gunnar's while we get ready!'_ Bye, Severus. See you in five."

"Good bye, Josephina!" Severus then hung up the phone and walked back into Harry's room where he found the twins entertaining themselves with Ginny and Percy while Harry and Ron sat in a sullen silence under the close eye of Molly. She gave Severus a look as he entered the room that told him that the two had fought harshly in Severus's absence. Severus sat down on the bed next Harry and protectively threw an arm around his shoulders. He, Harry and the Weasleys sat in an awkward silence for about three minutes before there was a knock on the door. Severus hurriedly left the room to answer the door. Josephina stood and seemed to radiate beauty with her cello case strapped to her back. Anneliese, who stood next to her looked equally lovely, and behind them and about two inches taller stood Remus Lupin, his eyes turned downward shyly.

"Hello, Josephina, Anneliese, Remus. Please come in." said Severus. Josephina smiled and walked in first, and was followed quietly by the other two.

"Thank you, Severus, for allowing me into your home." said Remus graciously. Severus gave him a short nod, displeased that the other man did not meet his eyes.

"Jo, Harry wished to tell his friends about his predicament and he wished for some moral support. I would have handled it myself, however the boys were fighting, and I thought it could be a bit above my head." Josephina nodded and followed Severus to the upstairs with her sister and friend close behind. Harry's face lit up when he saw Josephina and Anneliese.   

               “Hello, Mother, Auntie Anneliese! What's on your back? Who is he? Is he from the Pack?" asked Harry. Josephina walked over to him and lifted him into her arms. As she did Severus could not help but notice a mixed expression cross her face. It stayed only for a fraction of a second and Severus could only place the intense exhaustion and sadness. It frightened him to see her like that, but overall he was glad that no one else in the room seemed to notice it.

"Hello, Harry. My cello is on my back. This is Remus Lupin; he was a friend of Lily and James. He is in the Pack, he is my head outflanker. Does that about cover it?" Josephina then deposited Harry into the arms of an unsuspecting Remus. The man, though bewildered, did not allow the small boy to fall. Josephina quickly walked into the open arms of Molly.

"How are you?" asked Molly warmly

"Well, you?" responded Josephina "And your children?"

"You have met them all, haven't you?" asked Molly

"No, I don't believe I have. I delivered all but your two youngest. May I ask their names?"

"Ah, yes. That's Ronald and Ginevra." responded Molly.

"It's a pleasure." said Josephina warmly "Now, Remus, give the alpha her son." Remus carefully gave Harry back to Josephina. Ron looked incredulously at her.

" _Your_ son? I'm sorry, but Harry's parents are dead. He lived with his aunt and uncle till now." said Ron bluntly. Severus felt his mouth curve into a snarl, but could barely hide his surprise when a patient expression crossed Josephina's face.

"Yes, Harry's biological parents are deceased due to a heinous murderer. However, it was discovered that Harry was beaten by his aunt and uncle, and the most recent account of this nearly took his life. Your professor found Harry in the middle of a beating and rescued him. He brought him here and called to my sister, Gunnar Svarta-Vargen, Damen Colmillo and myself. Without his timely action, Harry would be dead. He then adopted Harry with a Blood Adoption. I later became his mother. Does that clear it up Ronald?" Ron paled.

"Harry. Harry, mate, you can't have been sitting quietly and let this happen! C'mon we got to take you to a real home!" Severus watched Harry look helplessly at Ron.

"I did. I like staying here with Father. And I like being able to see mother and Auntie Anneliese a lot."

" _What_? You _like_ living with that slimy snake?"

"Hey!" growled Anneliese "Show some respect, kid."

"I bet you're a filthy snake too! Harry, you're a disgrace to the Gryffindor, living with them!" shouted Ron. Tears glistened in Harry's eyes,

"No! Ron, mate-" cried Harry

"No, yourself! How dare you call yourself my friend! You're just as bad as Malfoy and them! It's like you and your Slytherin pals have been conspiring against me! Plus-" The little fiery haired boy was cut off.

"Enough," Severus barely whispered the word but the room went silent. "Now, Molly, I must ask you to take you son home, as he is upsetting mine. I am very sorry to have to do this, but I believe it I necessary. We will talk soon"

"I agree with you whole heartedly. And we will talk soon. It's been nice speaking with you, Josephina, dear. May you and your pack prosper." Molly smiled warmly at everyone in the room as Josephina, Anneliese and Remus nodded their thanks. The three Wolves watched silently as the Weasleys Floo'd away.

"Shall we leave you to the remainder of your evening, Severus?' asked Josephina quietly over the sobs of Harry.

"Yes, thank you. My apologies, Josephina, Anneliese, Remus."

"Please don't worry about it. We can see ourselves out." said Anneliese

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus softly. With that, Josephina gave Harry back to Severus and the Wolves left. Severus cradled the small boy in his arms, whispering gentle and comforting nothings into his ear. After a while Severus asked if Harry was hungry, and the boy refused any food. Defeated, Severus dressed Harry in a pair of flannel pajamas and tucked him into bed before going to his own. It had been a tiresome evening.

 


	13. The Moon Lily

Chapter 13

The Moon Lily

The next morning Severus woke up and immediately went into Harry's room. The boy was nestled under his covers, but Severus could see he was awake from his less than steady breathing.

"Harry, child? Are you alright?" asked Severus. There was a muffled response that Severus could not decipher. "Pardon?"

"I don't want to talk about it." came a voice that was thick with tears. Severus quickly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Is this about what Mister Weasley said yesterday?" asked Severus softly. Harry gave a small affirmative. "What he said means nothing. If you being injured and getting a new family to call your own makes him angry with you, than he never was your friend to begin with." Harry nodded. "Shall we get you dressed?" asked Severus as he carefully lifted Harry got him dressed in a plain tee-shirt and jean shorts, brushed his teeth and hair and planned for a big day of nothing. That is until his mobile phone rang.

Severus walked over to the table on which his phone was resting. The husky, deep voice of Damen crackled through the receiver.

"Hey Severus! Just wanted to let you know that Gunnar and I are back from our hunting trip! You should come over so we can take chat. Gunnar will take Harry."

"Take Harry where?" Severus asked sharply.

"Jesus, Severus, just to the park! Josephina says he's probably ready to start moving around again."

"Oh. Well, tell him that if _anything_ happens to Harry I will personally hunt him down and kill him! Got it?"

"Okay, okay! I'll let him know!"

"Good." Severus hung up and went to make sure Harry was ready to go to the park. Harry was curled up in his bed again. When he heard Severus approaching he stretched painfully and looked up at his father curiously.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Harry.

"Damen. He and Gunnar are back from their trip. I'm going over to their house now. Gunnar's going to come over soon and take you to the park. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah! But… why can't you take me instead?" Harry asked a bit sadly.

"I need to talk to Damen about some important Pack stuff. Sorry, Harry. I'll take you next time." Harry perked up a bit at the thought. Severus aided Harry with his shoes and before long there was a knock on the door.

Severus carried Harry to the door. There stood Gunnar, with Josephina and Anneliese behind him. Gunnar looked slightly put off that he had to babysit.

"Did Damen deliver my message?" Severus asked, not bothering to say hello.

"Yes. I promise not to let any harm come to your son." Gunnar said, with a slight hint of sarcasm. Severus gave Josephina a look that said clearly, _what the hell?_ Josephina smiled grimly. She and Anneliese were looking particularly sullen today. Severus decided to ask her about it later.

Severus gave Gunnar the glare of death before gently transferring Harry into Gunnar's well-muscled arms. Gunnar bared his weight without a thought. Harry looked nervously into the black eyes of his father. Severus ceased his glare of death and looked reassuringly back into Harry's green ones. Harry seemed to calm down. Gunnar slouched off in the direction of the nearby park. Severus gazed worriedly at their retreating backs.

"They'll be fine." said Josephina, upon seeing his look, "Gunnar may not be the "child-type", but he'd die before he let harm come to any of his Packmates, even if it is a youngling." Severus nodded and followed Josephina and Anneliese back to their manor. Damen was waiting on the front porch. He ushered Severus over while the girls went inside. Severus sat down on the porch swing beside Damen.

"Well, Severus," said the taller man "Ask away. I wanted to answer any and all questions you have on Pack life, ranks, any of that." Severus thought for a moment.

"What is the history of Theriens?"

"Well, Therianthropy began with the wizards. A man called Lucas Renier discovered a potion that would make a wolf angry enough to bite and gave it a poison to be able to change a man into a hybrid. The wolf bit him and hung on until the man shifted became half-man, half-wolf. He acquired the abilities of a full wolf: advanced hearing, sight, smell, and strength. He was able shift between wolf and man at will. This was the creation of Therianthropy. And while he was blessed with a form of immortality, this gift came with a curse. He became extremely intolerant of silver and a rare plant called Wolfsbane. Over the years, Therianthropes developed even further, so that we are able to withstand silver. Wolfsbane, however, we cannot find a cure for."

"What beliefs do you hold?"

"We believe that the stars are our ancestors. They are the fallen warriors that preceded us, and they watch over us in times of our greatest need. The moon was the first wolf, and we hold her sacred. That's why every wolf howls at the moon, even if he does not know why. In is ingrained into his very being. Wait until your first full moon as a Therein. We go on a hunt that is the most exhilarating experience you will ever go through."

Severus smiled at the thought. "I can't wait." he said. "So when exactly will I, you know, be bitten?"

"Josephina's the alpha. She decides when you're ready."

"What about Gunnar? He has some say, right?"

"Ah. Gunnar. We'll talk about him later. Let's just say that right now Jo is pretty much running the Pack."

"Please, go on. I'd like to hear about Gunnar now." said Severus obstinately.

Damen sighed amusedly. "You'll make a good wolf. You don't give up easily. Now, Gunnar, where do I begin? I'm not going to give you his personal history, that is not my place. If he so chooses, he will tell you. Gunnar is not equipped to run the Pack. Josephina's a true alpha by nature and right. Gunnar, however, is built to be second-in-command. He's a beta through and through, even if he won't admit it, not even to himself. Because of his sense of superiority, he's running Jo into the ground. Our Pack is crumbling without sufficient leadership. Josephina's trying, but she needs a mate. She can't lead alone. Today especially is difficult for her. I'll let her tell you though. Once again, it's not my place. Does that explain your questions about Gunnar?"

"Why does he keep forcing himself on Jo? I mean Josephina? I mean, if she doesn't like him and they can never mate, than why doesn't she just break up with him? Why doesn't she find someone else…?" asked Severus with particular interest. Damen smiled.

"With who? At this point, Gunnar is her only option." Severus looked down. Inwardly, he was wishing with all his heart that _he_ could be an option.

"Okay. So explain the ranks to me." Severus said, trying to change the subject to me. Damen burst into a detailed description of all the different ranks. Severus half-listened, but his mind refused to linger away from Josephina for very long. Once, Damen mentioned a certain plant. Severus immediately perked up out of his daydream. "What's that?" he asked. "It sounds familiar but… I can't put my finger on it."

"Ah, the Moon Lily. It is the symbol of utmost love among Theriens. It is extremely rare, and often can only be found surrounded by Wolfsbane. It is known for its potent healing abilities and can only be harvested under the darkness of the Blue Moon directly after a full moon."

"I see." said Severus. His mind was already bursting with scenarios in which he presented one of the rare flowers to his love, Josephina. At that, Severus thanked Damen for his time and went to go find Josephina.


	14. Anniversary, Bloody Annivesary

Chapter 14

Anniversary, Bloody Anniversary 

Severus found Josephina in the training room. She had a large rapid-fire gun in hand and she was shooting vehemently at dummies, intent on her target. Severus watched her in silence, as she hit it perfectly every time. On one shot, she was just shy of a clean heart puncture. With a vicious, lupine cry that would have frightened a bear, she repeatedly shot the dummy getting closer with each shot and increasingly frustrated with each one she missed. Finally, livid beyond words, Josephina brutally tossed the gun aside, pulled a knife out of her belt and ruthlessly began to disembowel her dummy. Severus could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Severus cleared his throat. Before he could blink, he was against the wall at knife point.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" asked Josephina, sounding more tired and sad than angry. She carefully moved the lethal blade away from Severus's neck and let it from her fingers on to the ground.

"You looked unhappy earlier, and I simply came to see if you were okay." Severus was glad that she had dropped that knife

"I'm fine." said Josephina dully.

"Josephina, just tell me. I want to help, if possible." Severus said gently, but firmly. Josephina looked at Severus, her mistrust apparent. She seemed to weigh her options, before saying,

"This is the anniversary of my biological sister's death. Her name was Sophia." said Josephina softly "I left the house to try to find food, as our father was starving us. I heard her scream my name and ran back to the house. She was gone, but there was blood everywhere…up the walls, pooling on the floor. I suppose my father ridded the body before I could see." Severus, after a moment of hesitation laid an awkward hand on her shoulder. Josephina shrugged it off like it stung. She sighed and pulled her wand out of her pocket and conjured two chairs. She sat in one and motioned for Severus to do the same. He sat and moved his chair in front of her's.

"I suppose you two were close?" asked Severus, hesitantly, knowing he was skating on thin ice. Josephina gave a harsh little laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that." She conjured a long-necked bottle popped the lid and took a swig of it. Severus stared at her. He had always known Josephina to be very tasteful with alcohol. She looked strangely at him.

"What? It's just some French carbonated water my lieutenant, Isebeau made for me! You look like I was tossing back rum! So, back to my sister. Yeah, she and I were very similar, in looks anyway. Her hair was white-blonde, her eyes were like mine, but lighter and mine are bluer. We were both tall; she was slimmer than I am. Our father used to beat us and where I got harsh, she kept her gentleness. My father was… _is_ a terrible man. He used to beat me with anything after my Shift, simply for the fact that _I would not die_. And I mean with anything. Morning stars, cat-o-nine-tails, knives, magic, his own teeth…it was terrible." Josephina chuckled darkly "I suppose I know where Harry's coming from, hey? Though I don't suppose the Dursleys ever got a hold of a morning star. Those scars are quite distinct. Anyhow, I learned something from all that. If and when my father hit me, I would spit my blood in his face. I was all piss and vinegar. Sophia, the exact opposite of me, would cower and allow it to happen. If it was daddy's will, so be it. We used to be close though, we were both very close to my mother, and I used to protect them both. One was the younger sibling, one was weak. I took beatings for them when I could; the both of them were so were so gentle. I was devastated when Sophia died. My mother was never the same…" Josephina's voice trailed off. Severus sensed that Sophia was not the only loss Josephina faced at a young age.

"I take it she passed on?" asked Severus softly. Josephina looked at him mournfully.

"My mother? No. No, no, she's still alive and with my father."

"Josephina, what was your surname?" Severus's tone was sharp, but tentative. What monster could beat his own young daughters and _live_?

"Greyback. Some bloodline I come from, eh?" Severus fought the urge to gasp. He had seen Fenrir Greyback enough to know what kind of man he was. He always knew Greyback had a wife, Akira, but _daughters_.

"I…" Severus was at a loss for words. Josephina looked at him blankly. Her normally vivacious blue eyes took a tone of insipidness. She was nothing. She was hurting, just like Damen said. And Severus could do nothing for her. Suddenly, a familiar burning sensation appeared around Severus's neck. It came from a chain around his neck; Voldemort was summoning him. Severus refused to take a Dark Mark, but he had to take this.

"Josephina, I must go. Lord Voldemort is summoning me." said Severus said standing. Josephina stood too, her eyes narrowed.

"You bear his mark?"

"No, I refused. But I took this necklace in its stead."

Take it off. Never put it on again. Go, and report back to me immediately afterward. You're my man, not his. _Mine_." Josephina's voice was stern, sad, and uncertain all at once. Severus nodded, cast off the necklace and apperated away.

Once Severus reached Malfoy Manner he walked through the gates and through the open doors (ajar to beat the heat). He found Voldemort, Gilderoy, Bellatrix, and Lucius standing together.

"Severus, my slippery friend," said Voldemort "Have you found Harry Potter?" Severus smirked grimly.

"What's left of him. His uncle and aunt nearly beat him to death. And Dumbledore bloody let it happen, of course. Harry has suffered much physical abuse, but mental abuse too. He cannot walk and may not ever be able to. I also adopted him as my own." Voldemort nodded.

"I called you to let you know that Dumbledore changed the Potters' will. A letter was sent to me as I am your official and financial advisor. There will be an official will reading tomorrow and you and Harry are expected to be there—"

"BUTTERFLY!" Gilderoy shrieked as the delicate insect flapped in the room through the door. "BUTTERFLY! BUTTERFLY! BUTTERFLY!" The ignorant man chased the insect outside and then went on to skip after it. Severus hefted a sigh.

"We'll be there," Severus said to Voldemort, ignoring the blond idiot who was now chasing the poor butterfly all over the Malfoys' luxurious estate. Voldemort sighed, then nodded his head at Severus, not even acknowledging the distraction.

"Where have you been Severus? You can't have taken care of the boy all by yourself." said Lucius, speaking up for the first time. Severus looked up at his friend.

"You remember Josephina Hopea-Wolfe, from school?" asked Severus. Lucius laughed.

"And her sister. I always was jealous of you. And I always wondered about what split you two up. I suppose she still is the looker she was?"

"Of course. But she went on to become a Healer, and she her sister, her boyfriend and her sister's boyfriend have been helping me with Harry." said Severus. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly.

"Surely not _the_ Josephina Hopea-Wolfe, the famous Healer and alpha of the Nezeljen werewolf pack?" Voldemort seemed astounded. Severus nodded.

"The very same."

"Perhaps you can get her along with Harry on our side?" asked Voldemort.

"Perhaps, but I must be getting back to her." said Severus. Lucius smiled and Voldemort began to chuckle. "Whatever came over you?" asked Severus, irked as Bellatrix began to cackle.

"I don't think that her boyfriend will be happy for very much longer." the dark witch responded around her laughter. Severus said nothing and Floo'd to Hopea-Wolfe Manor. He needed to speak to Josephina about what had just ensued. How she would handle the news in her foul mood, Severus did not like to think.


	15. Inheritence

Chapter 15

Inheritance

When Severus returned, Gunnar and Harry had already returned from their outing. Harry was sitting on Anneliese's lap, while Anneliese sat on the sofa. Josephina sat beside her sister and next to her sat Remus Lupin. Behind the sofa stood Gunnar and Damen. They all looked serious, with the exception of Harry, whom Anneliese was bouncing on her knees. Severus cleared his throat. Josephina looked around.

"Speak." her voice was quiet.

"Harry and I must attend an official reading of Lily and James's will. It's tomorrow." said Severus blandly, not knowing how Josephina would take the next bit of information, "It seems Dumbledore changed the Potters' will." to Severus's surprise, Josephina nodded.

"Remus got a letter too. As did I. And Anneliese and Damen. And Sirius Black, at least, so we think. So official words of the alpha, take Harry, we've fed him, and you both go to bed. Huge day tomorrow."

"I'm tired, Father." whined Harry pitifully. Though Severus detested whining, he picked the small boy up nodded his thanks to Gunnar, curtly greeted Remus and left for Prince Manor. When he and Harry reached it, Severus was surprised to note that it was five o'clock in the evening.

"Harry," said Severus "I want you to lay down for a bit. I need a little quiet." Harry nodded and Severus laid the child down on his bed and hesitantly pressed a kiss onto Harry's forehead. Severus was rewarded with a smile.

"Goodnight, Father." Harry seemed so small and innocent. After all the torment he had received from Severus, he was still more than willing to love. Severus smirked a bit to himself as he left the room. The child truly was a Gryffindor. But, then what was he? Adopting a lion…Severus cringed at the thought of what his students would say. But Severus found that he did not care. This boy was the most deserving child of love. And if he wanted it from Severus, then he would receive it full force.

So later that evening, when Harry woke up screaming in pain and fear, Severus went to him. He rocked Harry, whispered calming nothings in his ears, wiped away his tears, carded fingers through the boy's hair, cradled his head and ran kisses over his head. After Severus had gotten Harry back to sleep, he realized that he regretted nothing. He had _mollycoddled_ Harry.

_ " _ Soft bloody git," Severus grumbled quietly to himself before going to his chambers and falling asleep.

The next morning, Severus awoke before Harry. The will reading was at eleven o'clock, and now it was nine! Severus swiftly took a shower and got dressed in some of his nicest black robes. He then woke Harry.

"Morning, Father. What time is it?" Severus allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He hated to admit it, but Harry looked adorable with his messy hair mussed and half-asleep look in his green eyes. Severus Harry his glasses and said,

"Nine. We need to hurry and get you properly dressed." Harry looked slightly puzzled.

"Ready for what, Father?"

"The will reading, Harry. It's in two hours, and you're barely awake." Severus scooped Harry up without another word. He gave the child a bath, carefully minding his injuries, then dried him off, and dressed him in dark dress robes. Then, Severus's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Severus with slight exasperation. Who could it be now?

"Don't address me in such a tone." Josephina sounded strained and nervous. Severus had a sudden memory of what Damen had told him the previous day.

"My apologies, Josephina, I am simply a bit over tired. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Severus.

"Better. I was going to offer you a ride to the will reading."

"Could you? I do not think it would be good for Harry to Apperate or Floo."

"Sure. I'll be there with the Hummer in five minutes." Josephina hung up. Severus quickly put the finishing touches on Harry. A beep came from the outside and Severus lifted up Harry and walked out to see a huge black vehicle in the road. Severus opened the passenger side door and was surprised to see on fine leather couch instead of a single seat. Josephina sat behind the wheel. The backseat looked identical to the one ahead of it.

"Hop in." said Josephina. "Have either of you eaten?" Severus's stomach gave a fierce and loud growl.

"I'm hungry, Mother." said Harry. Josephina smiled. Severus could not help but notice that she seemed to be wearing a small girlish tuxedo. She was even wearing a bowtie, which she was very inclined to do on a regular basis.

"As is your father. I want to start you on solid foods, so hop in. I suppose you have to cough up the muffins, Anna." Severus slid Harry beside Josephina before getting into the car himself and shutting the door. Anneliese, Damen and Remus were sitting in the back eating home-made, chocolate muffins. Anneliese passed two to Severus who thanked her. He quickly ate his and slowly fed Harry the other, piece by piece.

"Okay, guys," said Josephina "Have either of ridden in a car before?" Severus and Harry shook their heads "While you two are far more important, I paid a pretty penny for this car, particularly the leather seating. Notice how it's puke-free?" Again, Severus and Harry nodded. "Let's keep it that way." and with that she began to drive. Within a half hour, they were parked before the Ministry of Magic.

"Shall we?" Josephina got out of the car. Everyone else quickly and quietly followed suit. Anneliese, Damen, and Remus closely flanked Josephina, while Severus followed behind with Harry on his hip. They entered the Ministry and hurried to the large, bowl-shaped room where the will was to be read. As they walked into the room, Josephina suddenly froze, her piercing eyes fixed on a high point. The other three wolves converged around her, all looking up. Severus followed their gaze to a cage, magically suspended in mid-air. In it sat a dirty, half-dead, emaciated man. His dark eyes were dull, they had lost their laughter. Sirius Black sat, barely responsive. Josephina stiffly lead the small group to their seats, but her eyes constantly flicked to the motionless figure in the cage.

"Who is that, Father?" asked Harry.

"Sirius Black, he was a friend of Lily and James. He was wrongly accused for their murders. He is innocent, but he has been in Azkaban prison for ten years." Harry fell silent, and Severus noticed that also present at the hearing was Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, and Augusta Longbottom. Ragnarok, the goblin who was in charge of will readings, began to speak.

"The final will and testament of James Harold Potter and Lily Ann Evans Potter:

To Sirius Orion Black: Fifty thousand galleons. ( _Use it to teach Harry the ways of the Marauders-Prongs. Sirius Orion Black, don't you dare taint my son's mind with such foolishness –Lily)_

To Remus John Lupin: Fifty thousand galleons. ( _Buy yourself some clothes, Moony, your dressed in rags-Prongs and Lily)_

To Josephina Maria and Anneliese Mara Hopea-Wolfe: Fifty thousand galleons. ( _To our beloved alpha and friend, make our son a proud wolf, raise him as your pup, don't worry, we're hunting with the stars now-Lily and James, to be outflankers_ )

To Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, and Augusta Longbottom: Seventy-fivethousand galleons ( _To some truly beloved women, split the money and see something beautiful-Lily and James_ )

To Damen Samson Colmillo: Twenty-five thousand dollars ( _Damen, would you use the money and marry Anneliese already?-James. Sorry, he's so pushy, do it when you're ready-Lily_ )

To Severus Tobias Snape: Fifty thousand galleons and guardianship of Harry James Potter ( _Just take care of him, alright, Snape?-Potter. I had to fight James on this, Severus, so look after my baby. I forgive you, and don't look now, but she's very pretty…-Lily_ )

To Harry James Potter: The rest of our fortune, two-hundred thousand galleons ( _I love you son. I will always be in your heart-Dad. I love you Harry. Be a good little pup, be nice to Josephina and Severus, they are the best people I know-Mum)_

Harry James Potter is to fall into the care of Severus Tobias Snape, Josephina Hopea-Wolfe and the rest of the Nezeljen werewolves. Under no circumstances is he to go to Petunia Evans Dursley. Under no circumstances should Albus Dumbledore be allowed within fifty meters of Harry, as he is a cruel and manipulative man. If this will is being read, then know that Lord Voldemort has been framed and our real murderer is Dumbledore. Sirius Black will also have been framed; he never hurt a person in his life. If Voldemort, any of his followers, or Sirius Black is imprisoned, they should be released immediately; they are innocent. Albus Dumbledore and his followers should take their places.

Lily Ann Evans Potter

James Harold Potter

Harry began to cry, he snuggled close to Severus. Josephina stared at the caged figure, her gaze flicking between him and Harry. The rest of the attending Ministry wizards and the goblins rose. The world seemed to slow and the shouting began.


	16. Square One

Chapter 16

Square One

Severus held Harry close. Wizards were shrieking, trying to come up with explanations. Josephina rose and the other three wolves did the same.

"Order! I will have order!" the voice came from a Ministry official. "Now, the money will be handed out as according to the will. The rest will be dictated by Josephina Hopea-Wolfe and Severus Snape." she turned to them "I assume young Mister Potter is already with you?" Severus nodded as did Josephina. "Then what shall you have done?" Josephina spoke,

"Everything in the will is true. Albus Dumbledore shall be imprisoned following the immediate release of Sirius Black. When he is released, the room will be cleared of all but Harry Potter-Snape, Severus Snape, Anneliese Hopea-Wolfe, Damen Colmillo, and Remus Lupin, all of whom have accompanied me here." The Ministry witch nodded.

"Everyone leave immediately. I will release Mister Black and I shall leave as well." the goblins, witches and wizards all quieted down and filed out. Josephina and the small party walked over to the levitated cage and the witch lowered it, opened the door and left.

Sirius Black looked hesitant, slowly standing and shuffling out of the cage. He then took a bound and leapt into Josephina's open arms. She seemed to allow herself to fall on her back. Sirius laid his head beside hers and she wrapped him tightly in her embrace. Remus seemed frozen in shock. Severus touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Breath, Remus, you'll suffocate yourself." he said softly. Harry had his eyes pinned on Sirius and Josephina, he seemed wary. Severus held him a little closer. Josephina stood slowly, guiding Sirius into a standing position. He leaned tiredly against her. Josephina gave a small nod and Remus, Anneliese and Damen wrapped Sirius in a hug. Severus took a step closer and Josephina stopped him.

"He's disgusting and Harry is very vulnerable to disease. Let me clean him first." with that, Josephina waved her wand and ridded Sirius of all dirt grime though his clothes were still filled with holes and his hair still over-long. Josephina then allowed Severus and Harry to approach. Sirius stiffened what little muscle had not deteriorated away.

"Snape. I see you have the prongslet." Sirius's voice was cold and curt. Severus sneered at him.

"What of it, Black?" Severus asked, searching for a rise.                                                                              

"Enough." Josephina had not raised her voice. It had softened and deepened into a growl. It carried enough venom to kill a dementor. Severus's insides quaked. Harry shivered visibly. Remus and Sirius knelt. Damen and Anneliese bowed their heads.

"Alpha." the four wolves chorused in meek tones. The room's temperature seemed to chill. Josephina seemed large and powerful. Severus knelt.

"I will not have this in my pack. You are as good as brothers. Severus takes the oath next week at the bow of the full moon. A fight will result in a pound of flesh to the pack." Josephina voice retained the venom. She seemed cold and withdrawn.

"Mother?" Harry's eyes were full of tears. Josephina lifted him out of Severus's arms. She now looked sad and tired, but she hid it well.

"Rise. And _never_ fight." Josephina nuzzled the top of Harry's head. He cried harshly and buried his head in her chest.

"D-d-don't hurt F-F-Father, p-p-please." the child wept.

"Shhh, little one. I won't ever have to hurt your father. He will always protect himself. Even if there is no real threat." Severus was immediately taken aback. Did Josephina sound… _bitter_? Why did that statement seem directed toward him? She must still remember that night, so many years ago. But could that mean…was there any way that Josephina could still love him? One look at Josephina's face told Severus his answer. She seemed so angry. Such hatred directed to no one. If there was any love, it was buried beneath so many layers of pain and it would take mass excavation.

"Come, let's get home." said Anneliese swiftly, tapping into her obvious sisterly radar. Josephina nodded mutely. She was tense and stiff. She led the way out of the courtroom.

Sirius, Remus, and Damen sat in the back while Josephina drove, Anneliese sat next to her with Harry on her lap and Severus beside her. The air was awkward and painful; Severus was choking on tension. Damen tried his best to diffuse it.

"Jo will you let me take the Hummer for a spin sometime?" he asked

"Why? You have your Mustang."

"All you ever let me touch-car wise, that it- is my own and the family pickup."

"Because it used to be my pickup until _you_ smashed it into a tree. And your Mustang is in awful shape."

"It wasn't that bad."

"The pickup took two thousand pounds to fix! At the time my paycheck was supporting half the Pack!"

"So? That was years ago! What would you do if I just stole the keys and left?"

"When you got back I would be waiting for you on the front porch with a drink in one hand and my rifle in the other." That ended the conversation. Soon they were at the wolves' manor. They all got out of the car and were greeted at the door by Gunnar. He swept Josephina into his arms and kissed her cheek. She went rigid.

"Did it go well babe? How much dough you make?" He grinned. Severus noticed Gunnar's upper left canine was crooked, like his smile, like his personality

"Enough to cover the cost of the family dinner tonight. We also got custody of Sirius." Gunnar looked up at the emaciated man being helped out of the car. He gave a small nod to him before turning back to Josephina. He cupped her cheek. Rage burned in Severus's gut, Josephina should be _his_.

"Baby," said Gunnar with exasperation "Can we just forget family dinner this week? C'mon, we haven't had date night in forever."

"Gunn, we have a family to take care of now! I can't seem to stress that enough with you!" She sighed tiredly "Severus, you and Harry are coming for dinner tonight and every Thursday, it's family dinner, okay?" Gunnar growled something inaudible, but obviously vulgar. Severus nodded his thanks to the Wolves and walked home with Harry. The child babbled to himself, and Severus offered a little comfort, but his blood was boiling. The very moment Gunnar said something stupid; Severus would have to make it better. Severus would have to one up him at everything.

 


	17. Life Starts Now

Chapter 17

Life Starts Now

Severus dressed in his nicest black dress robes and Harry in grey ones. Harry seemed to have calmed a bit; he bombarded Severus with questions on the Pack.

"Father, what's the Pack like?" he asked, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

"I haven't the slightest idea. We've never met. You have met the only members I know." Severus responded patiently. He then lifted Harry into his arms. "Shall we?" Harry nodded eagerly. They walked to the Wolves Manor. There lights coming from the windows and many figures moving behind them. Severus barley knocked when the door opened to reveal a smiling Josephina. Severus was surprised to see a genuine smile. She looked tired, but happy.

"My goodness! You both look sharp! There are so many people you have to meet! Captain! Lieutenant! Chanteur! Come ladies, meet the new arrivals!" Josephina called to three young women who stood immediately at her command. They walked over to her, seeming militant and completely under Josephina's thumb. She smiled as they came forward, obviously offering her warmth to them. When they stood beside her, Josephina introduced them.

"Ladies, this is Severus Snape and his and my son, Harry. Guys, this is Chanteur Lauren Mesiac, Captain Natalia Efoy and Lieutenant Isebeau Cvijet."

Lauren was tall and slender; it seemed to be an ongoing trait with Nezeljen she-wolves, and with fiery red and untamable hair. Freckles spattered all exposed flesh. Her eyes were golden and a huge grin graced her face when she saw Harry. Severus carefully took in her countenance. She was seemed to have had a very happy and content life. Though, the fine scars on her delicate jaw line spoke otherwise.

Natalia was sullen and incredibly young. She seemed to be no more than the age of sixteen. Her dark red hair fell straight and bangs hid most of her brow. Her incredibly dark blue irises betrayed her mistrust. However when she turned them onto Josephina, they softened. It seemed Josephina had been good to her in a time few else had.

Isebeau had what looked to Severus to be an aristocratic build. With high cheek bones, platinum blonde hair and light lavender eyes, it was apparent that Isebeau had once had an aristocratic mode of life before her bite.

               "So. Zis is ze son you 'ave been speaking about, alpha?" asked Isebeau with a thick French accent. Josephina nodded. Isebeau gave Severus and Harry a respectful nod. "It is quite ze pleasure, Meester 'Arry. And you as well, Severus. I 'ave 'eard many good zings about you. 'E is ze strapping young one, you 'ave, is 'e not, Lauren, Natalia?" Severus was taken aback by this profuse praise, not only to Harry but _him_. But when he looked to Natalia he was again surprised. She glared at Harry with an intense hatred. Luckily, the boy did not seem to notice. However Josephina did. She cast an annoyed glance at the girl and she shrank back and she forced her countenance in to one of pleasantness.

"Alpha, he is _adorable_." Lauren's yellow eyes looked at Harry with a fervent affection. "May I?" Josephina tossed her a knowing smile.

"Don't ask me. Harry's in his father's captivity." Lauren turned her golden gems on to Severus.

"Harry would you be willing to go with Miss Mesiac, here?" asked Severus. Harry who had been watching the small exchange with calm disinterest nodded, seeming to be eager for a more exciting turn of events. Severus then looked to Josephina who inclined her head slightly. Carefully Severus deposited Harry into the open arms of Lauren who supported his weight well, despite her petite build. Immediately, Isebeau began to speak softly in French. Lauren carried Harry over to the sofa where Josephina, Natalia, Isebeau and herself had previously been sat. Severus watched after them until Josephina gave him a friendly swat at the shoulder that sent him reeling.

"Sorry." said Josephina unapologetically "Go mingle. Ask Jake if you want wine or something. Go on. Get." Severus rubbed his shoulder gently and walked off. Meeting new people or making friends or just talking to fellow human beings had never been a strong suit of his. Half humans would present even more of a challenge. Severus was relieved to find Anneliese and Damen in the main sitting room with Sirius, Remus and two other men Severus did not know. Damen smiled as he spotted Severus.

"Severus! Come and sit!" Damen seemed slightly intoxicated, Severus judged, as he was being far too outgoing and there was a slight flush in his high cheek bones. However Severus nodded pleasantly and joined them. Anneliese grinned, and moved over to allow Severus a spot on the sofa. The two unknown men nodded to Severus.

"Ah, you're the new one. I'm Declan Jega and this is Dusk Overader." said one of the unknown men. Declan was an absolute monster of a man. At what Severus estimated to be seven feet tall with an almost ridiculous amount of muscle he fit into an unspoken behemoth category. He had dark skin and amber eyes. His deep voice sounded like he gargled regularly with sand. Dusk was shorter and slighter, but still tall and muscular. He had olive skin, pleasant calf brown eyes, and thick black hair.

"Ah, you are the Severus Snape that Josephina speaks of?" Dusk had a warm smile and Severus decided that the man could never be a Slytherin. That countenance was too kind, too thoughtful. It was all he could do to keep from muttering 'Huffelpuff' under his breath.

"Yes. Would be so out of line to inquire what the alpha says about me?" Dusk shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing of interest to you, mate. Just that you and her boy will be joining us." Severus nodded, slightly disappointed. He turned to Anneliese.

"And where is Gunnar on this fine evening?" Severus had not been able to keep the harshness from his tone. Sirius shot him an odd look.

"I dunno. Probably having a beer and a bragging match with Henry." responded Anneliese Severus did not even want to know who Henry was. There were a few moments of silence then Sirius spoke unexpectedly

"A word, Snape." Surprised, but interested, Severus stood and watched as the skinny man weakly got to his feet. They walked a short distance away until Sirius lost his breath and had to lean against a wall. "Azkaban," he murmured "worst place in the world." Severus waited quietly for what was to happen next.

"You take good care of that boy, Snape or I'll gut you before you can blink." Sirius said the comment with passion, but not venom.

"A bit of an empty threat, eh Black?" Severus gave a vicious little smirk "Can you even shift?"

"No, but I sure as hell can." Josephina looked livid. "And now I _have too_. Severus is ignorant but you're not Sirius." Josephina balled a fist. She looked at it and smirked. But not a real smirk, the kind of forced laughter to hide tears. She steeled herself and whipped the fist across Sirius's face. Then she turned and before Severus could blink and slammed the fist on to his breast bone. He saw stars and his breath left him. He stumbled over backwards. His only thought was how the slight Josephina called upon the strength that Severus compared to that of a bull. Somewhere he heard her voice swim into focus.

"Is it clear what I can do? I barely touched you." Severus nodded dizzily, the haze in his head beginning to thicken as pain exploded harshly across his chest once again. But a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him and helped him to his feet. With some whispered words, the pain dulled and the haze cleared. Severus was surprised to look down to see Josephina holding him steady. Even contact through the layers of clothing that Severus was wearing sent shivers up his spine.

"You are the most obtuse human being I have ever come across, Severus Snape. I hope the wolf blood will thrash some sense into you." Josephina said before delicately kissing his cheek and meandering away. Severus was, for his part, floored. What the hell was that?

 _Women_. He thought idly before collecting Harry and getting caught up as the man subject in some girl talk.

"I mean, don't you agree that Alpha would look _spectacular_ in the right dress, Severus?" asked Caela Speir, a young girl who had joined Isebeau, Lauren, and Natalia. "It's a shame she only wears pants and tee-shirts." Severus blushed at where the conversation had turned

"Oh, I know!" agreed Isebeau "in ze blues and ze silvers. She would look like ze queen she is."

"She says she only does it because she can fight better in jeans." pointed out Lauren

"We shouldn't speak of our alpha in this light. She is our _leader_." Said Natalia with steely finality.

"I think Mother looks good in everything!" piped up Harry

"And I think I have the best son in the world." Josephina had appeared behind the small group "Time for dinner."

ina nodded. Isebeau gave Severus and Harry a respectful nod. "It is quite ze pleasure, Meester 'Arry. And you as well, Severus. I 'ave 'eard many good zings about you. 'E is ze strapping young one, you 'ave, is 'e not, Lauren, Natalia?" Severus was taken aback by this profuse praise, not only to Harry but _him_. But when he looked to Natalia he was again surprised. She glared at Harry with an intense hatred. Luckily, the boy did not seem to notice. However Josephina did. She cast an annoyed glance at the girl and she shrank back and she forced her countenance in to one of pleasantness.

"Alpha, he is _adorable_." Lauren's yellow eyes looked at Harry with a fervent affection. "May I?" Josephina tossed her a knowing smile.

"Don't ask me. Harry's in his father's captivity." Lauren turned her golden optics on to Severus.

"Harry would you be willing to go with Miss Mesiac, here?" asked Severus. Harry who had been watching the small exchange with calm disinterest nodded, seeming to be eager for a more exciting turn of events. Severus then looked to Josephina who inclined her head slightly. Carefully Severus deposited Harry into the open arms of Lauren who supported his weight well, despite her petite build. Immediately, Isebeau began to speak softly in French. Lauren carried Harry over to the sofa where Josephina, Natalia, Isebeau and herself had previously been sat. Severus watched after them until Josephina gave him a friendly swat at the shoulder that sent him reeling.

"Sorry." said Josephina unapologetically "Go mingle. Ask Jake if you want wine or something. Go on. Get." Severus rubbed his shoulder gently and walked off. Meeting new people or making friends or just talking to fellow human beings had never been a strong suit of his. Half humans would present even more of a challenge. Severus was relieved to find Anneliese and Damen in the main sitting room with Sirius, Remus and two other men Severus did not know. Damen smiled as he spotted Severus.

"Severus! Come and sit!" Damen seemed slightly intoxicated, Severus judged, as he was being far too outgoing and there was a slight flush in his high cheek bones. However Severus nodded pleasantly and joined them. Anneliese grinned, and moved over to allow Severus a spot on the sofa. The two unknown men nodded to Severus.

"Ah, you're the new one. I'm Declan Jega and this is Dusk Overader." said one of the unknown men. Declan was an absolute monster of a man. At what Severus estimated to be seven feet tall with an almost ridiculous amount of muscle he fit into an unspoken behemoth category. He had dark skin and amber eyes. His deep voice sounded like he gargled regularly with sand. A smile graced his mouth, offsetting the intimidating appearance. Dusk was shorter and slighter, but still tall and muscular. He had olive skin, pleasant calf brown eyes, and thick black hair.

"Ah, you are the Severus Snape that Josephina speaks of?" Dusk had a warm smile and Severus decided that the man could never be a Slytherin. That countenance was too kind, too thoughtful. It was all he could do to keep from muttering 'Huffelpuff' under his breath.

"Yes. Would be so out of line to inquire what the alpha says about me?" Dusk shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing of interest to you, mate. Just that you and her boy will be joining us." Severus nodded, slightly disappointed. He turned to Anneliese.

"And where is Gunnar on this fine evening?" Severus had not been able to keep the harshness from his tone. Sirius shot him an odd look.

"I dunno. Probably having a beer and a bragging match with Henry." responded Anneliese Severus did not even want to know who Henry was. There were a few moments of silence then Sirius spoke unexpectedly

"A word, Snape." Surprised, but interested, Severus stood and watched as the skinny man weakly got to his feet. They walked a short distance away until Sirius lost his breath and had to lean against a wall. "Azkaban," he murmured "worst place in the world." Severus waited quietly for what was to happen next.

"You take good care of that boy, Snape or I'll gut you before you can blink." Sirius said the comment with passion, but not venom.

"A bit of an empty threat, eh Black?" Severus gave a vicious little smirk "Can you even shift?"

"No, but I sure as hell can." Josephina looked livid. "And now I _have too_. Severus is ignorant but you're not Sirius." Josephina balled a fist. She looked at it and smirked. But not a real smirk, the kind of forced laughter to hide tears. She steeled herself and whipped the fist across Sirius's face. Then she turned and before Severus could blink and slammed the fist on to his breast bone. He saw stars and his breath left him. His only thought was how the slight Josephina called upon the strength that Severus compared to that of a bull. Somewhere he heard her voice swim into focus.

"Is it clear what I can do? I barely touched you." Severus nodded dizzily, the haze in his head beginning to thicken as pain exploded harshly across his chest once again. But a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him and helped him to his feet. With some whispered words, the pain dulled and the haze cleared. Severus was surprised to look down to see Josephina holding him steady. Even contact through the layers of clothing that Severus was wearing sent shivers up his spine.

"You are the most obtuse human being I have ever come across, Severus Snape. I hope the wolf blood will thrash some sense into you." Josephina said before delicately kissing his cheek and meandering away. Severus was, for his part, floored. What the hell was that?

 _Women_. He thought idly before collecting Harry and getting caught up as the man subject in some girl talk.

"I mean, don't you agree that the alpha would look _spectacular_ in the right dress, Severus?" asked Caela Speir, a young girl who had joined Isebeau, Lauren, and Natalia. "It's a shame she only wears pants and tee-shirts." Severus blushed at where the conversation had turned

"Oh, I know!" agreed Isebeau "in ze blues and ze silvers. She would look like ze queen she is."

"She says she only does it because she can fight better in jeans." pointed out Lauren

"We shouldn't speak of our alpha in this light. She is our _leader_." Said Natalia with steely finality.

"I think Mother looks good in everything!" piped up Harry

"And I think I have the best son in the world." Josephina had appeared behind the small group "Time for dinner."

 


	18. By Moonlight

Chapter 18

By Moonlight

Dinner was delicious. Josephina had apparently slaved away in the kitchen from the very moment they had returned home from the hearing. However she did not bring the fact up; Anneliese did. All compliments sent Josephina's way were pushed back with a small smile and a query as to whether or not they needed anything else. After dinner the entire Pack sat together in the sitting room and shared stories and songs. Josephina was begged over and over to pick up an instrument and start playing. Eventually she gave in and played something on her cello. While she played, she closed her eyes. She swayed with the music, and her body conveyed the emotion in the piece. The song itself was very dark and beautiful. The melancholy whines of the cello along with the beauty of their player set Severus's heart ablaze. After she finished the piece everyone, even Gunnar applauded her. Josephina blushed, but accepted the praise with a nod. Then, the Pack slowly made their way home. Severus and Harry were the last to leave.

"You will be bitten next Tuesday." said Josephina "It's on the very height of the full moon. It is our tradition to make new wolves when the Pack's moonlust is at its highest peak. All are jovial and it makes it easier to for them to accept interlopers." Severus's stomach was set aflutter.

"Is there anything about the ceremony that I should know beforehand?" asked Severus nervously. Harry was cradled in his arms, fast asleep. Severus glanced down at the boy, and wanted no harm to come to him. Josephina gave him a coy smile.

"It's also traditional for you to go in blind. I can't tell you anything." Severus narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if she was teasing or not.

"Where did you learn all these traditions?" he asked.

"Dax Daine, the Scottish alpha. He and his wife Emily are at the helm of the Redburn Pack."

"The Scottish alpha?" asked Severus confusedly.

"Yes, he owns the land of Scotland. He allows children to go to Hogwarts. If he didn't, the school would not be able to exist. Dax and Emily essentially _are_ Scotland." Severus was astounded. An alpha werewolf owned an entire _country_? But then…

"What do you have?" asked Severus. Josephina gave him a little smile.

"England." Severus's eyes widened and Josephina's smile broadened slightly "I am one of the members of the North Atlantic Council. Alongside Dax and Emily, Griffin and Owen Blackwell, who are the Welsh Alphas, and Sean and Keira MacDuncan, who are the Irish alphas." Severus took in the new information. He sighed, he was about to enter a world he knew nothing of. He bid Josephina goodnight and went home. He carefully undressed Harry and tucked him into bed before going to his own room and falling asleep. Severus's dreams were filled with cellos and wolfsong.

The next days passed very uneventfully. Josephina, Anneliese, Damen and Gunnar went back to work. Harry had frequent nightmares and crying fits. Severus never left his son alone for more than a few minutes. Early on Tuesday morning, Severus was awoken to Harry screaming. He dashed to Harry's room, not even bothering to throw a dressing gown over his shoulders. Once reached Harry's room he was met with an unexpected sight. Josephina was tickling Harry's sides on his bed. Severus leaned on the wall for support.

"You should really lock your doors better." said Josephina. Severus sighed tiredly.

" _How_ did you get in?" Josephina rolled her eyes.

"I picked the lock." It was Severus's turn to roll his eyes. He moved to sit tiredly on the bed beside Harry.

"Morning, Father." said Harry happily. Severus smiled and carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Not as sore as yesterday!" the boy chirped happily.

"Are you both well?" asked Josephina, suddenly nervous. Severus wanted nothing more than to pull her closer to him.

"Yes, of course." said Severus in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. Josephina nodded. She seemed flighty. Suddenly a shudder ran through her body and she bowed her head.

"Josephina?" ask Severus.

"Mother?" cried Harry. His green eyes were already filling with tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby." said Josephina, pulling Harry into her lap. She looked to Severus. "Sorry, it's the moonlust. My body wants to shift. Everything is telling me to shift."

"Then why don't you?" asked Severus.

"Because then everyone else would and you would have to stay in the house all day. Besides, I have a surgery I can't cancel today. I'll come and get you around four, okay?" and with that, Josephina whisked herself away.

"Father, why did she come here so early?" asked Harry.

"She is worried for us, I think. She wants us to be okay." responded Severus patiently

"Will we be?" the young boy seemed frightened.

"Of course. We will be in your mother's hands, won't we?" Harry nodded. Severus got him up and dressed and the two spent the day reading together. Severus had an impressive collection of books, and easily impressed Harry with some original copies of great authors. At four p.m., the doorbell rang. Severus lifted Harry into his arms and answered to Josephina. She was wearing loose baggy clothing that had obviously been patched many times.

"Come." she spoke with finality. Her face was vapid and tired, but her eyes were alert with a power that Severus could only dream of. He followed her in silence. They went deep into the forest, and Severus quickly lost his bearings. She led them into a cave that had grass and animal fur padding the floor. The only source of light in it was a gaping hole near the back on the cave that had a rocky spiraling path up towards it. Severus could not see how high it went. The cave was silent, except for Harry's ragged breathing.

"Kneel." Josephina's voice was quiet. She muttered a spell and the cave was illuminated. The cave walls were smooth and flawless. Severus knelt and sat Harry beside him and allowed the young boy to lean against his thigh. Josephina went to the back of the cave, near the hole, and grabbed to wooden bowls that Severus hadn't previously seen. They were carved with intricate symbols. Each was filled with a blue paint-like substance. Josephina carefully lifted Harry's shirt over his head and laid it aside. She dipped two fingers in the blue and began to paint intricate swirls over Harry narrow chest, back, neck, arms, and face. It was a pale, bright blue, like that of forget-me-nots. She brushed the dye lightly over Harry's scabs and scars. When she had finished, she conjured a glass of water and rinsed her fingers off. Josephina then went to Severus and deftly pulled his shirt over his head. She reached for the second bowl and dipped her finger in it and began to paint Severus's skin. Severus shivered from the contact. Josephina's cool fingers pressed to his skin, the sensation made his heart jump. Her expression was withdrawn and Severus wished it wasn't. Once she finished, she again cleaned her fingers.

"You must stay here until you are called before the Pack to be bitten. This is a sacred place to the Nezeljen, and I would not have it defiled. If you try to leave, there are wolves in the woods who have been instructed to run you down and drag you to me. Attempted flight will be taken as an offense the Nezeljen and its territory and you will be brought before the North Atlantic Council." Josephina spoke in the manner of a Ministry official reading a convicted wizard his rights. Her fingers ghosted over Harry's head for a moment and she was gone. The light from the spell left with its caster and the cave was thrown into gloom. Severus lifted Harry into his arms and cradled the child close to his chest. They waited in silence. The cave began to get darker and the light from the hole became incredibly bright with silver light. Just outside the cave, growls and huffs became louder and more numerous. Harry shook fearfully against Severus's chest, Severus wished he knew words to reassure him, but there were none, so Severus kept his mouth shut. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the hole, followed by another. Severus has seen werewolves on many occasion, but never like this. The first wolf, dark brown with green eyes, sat down on his haunches and peeled his lips back, revealing a crooked canine on the upper left side of his mouth. Gunnar. He was massive. Sitting before Severus, he obviously was a few inches taller and had far more mass. He reached for Harry with a clawed, hand-like paw. He easily pulled Harry from Severus's unresisting arms. Gunnar gave Harry to the other wolf, who held him with one arm and went to crawl back up the passage and through the hole, three-legged. Her russet fur gave her away. Lauren Mesiac, the Chanteur. Severus stood to follow him but Gunnar snarled at him. The wolf rose to stand. Even on all fours, Gunnar's head was level with the top of Severus's breastbone. Gunnar looked like a full wolf, but there were subtle differences that bespoke a human background. He was built to be both quadrupedal and bipedal. The way his hips and head were placed hinted that he could stand comfortably on his hind legs. His hand-like paws had thumbs and fingers, though there were footpads on his palms and fingertips. He had a dew claw just behind his thumb, right on top of his wrist joint. The rest of him was all ordinary wolf. Except the fact that he had four extra canines behind the normal ones. These teeth were quite a bit longer than the normal canines. And quite a bit sharper. The bottom two were shorter than the upper two. In fact, the tips of the upper ones were still visible even when Gunnar's mouth was closed. Severus mused that they must be used for hunting or fighting. Then heard Harry scream. He attempted to dash to his son, but Gunnar rammed him back. The scream stopped and was replaced with a high pitched howl. It was followed by a triumphant growl and a chorus of howls. After a moment of silence, Gunnar poked his nose into Severus's back and urged him toward the hole. Severus went to the passage began to climb upward and outward, with Gunnar close behind. He crawled out on to a flat sheet of rock that was the top of a massive boulder. Feet beneath him was the Pack. All of them shifted, humoresque wolves, adorned with necklaces, earrings, feathers, bones and brightly coloured dyes. Gunnar nudged Severus a few steps then leapt straight down off the boulder. He landed on his feet, as though he just jumped a single foot instead of many. Severus was so enthralled by the sight he barely heard the soft woof to the right of him. He turned and saw her. Josephina. Her silver pelt was gleaming. She had blue and red designs painted on to her fur. Two gold cuffs wrapped around her upper arms. Several necklaces of bead, precious gem and bone hung around her neck. Several dyed red feathers were woven in the fur between her shoulders. They formed a line and went straight down to the middle of her back. They stuck straight out like spines. There were gold rings in her ears, two on the left, and three on the right. She had a silver circlet on her head that went low on her brow and in front of her ears. It was adorned with precious gems a set of impressive antlers that sat just before Josephina's ears. The full moon gleamed behind her. She crouched in a way that was at once human and lupine. She opened her mouth, revealing her own cruel set of sharp teeth. The longest of her canines gleamed in the moonlight. She roared. The wolves below howled excitedly. She gave a few harsh barks and another roar. She moved over Severus. Her gait was beautiful and graceful. Her muscles rippled visibly beneath her skin. Without warning, she reared on to her hind legs, placed her front two paws on Severus's shoulders and forced him to his knees. The Pack howled. Josephina walked behind him. She barked in response and everyone got deadly silent. He could feel Josephina's breath on his neck. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her pretty blue ones. Her pupils were dilated with what Severus assumed to be excitement. She wrapped and hand-like paw around his arm to steady him. He felt her rough tongue lap at his shoulder. Severus braced himself, and Josephina clamped down on his shoulder. A scream ripped itself from Severus's throat. He could not describe the fiery, burning pain that enveloped him. It broke his bones, rearranged his body, gave him new features, but most of all, it stripped his humanity. The world went black, then dazzlingly bright. The moon, luminescent, intoxicating, filled him. He howled at her, gave his cry of surrender to her siren song. He felt something release his shoulder He turned to see Josephina. Her mouth was stained with his blood. His affection for her rolled over him like waves. She was Josephina. She was _Alpha_. He felt her in his consciousness. She gave him warmth and peace of mind. She filled him. Somewhere in a different place he felt the rest of the Pack. He felt Harry. _His_ Harry. _His_ boy. _His_ son. Then he felt Josephina again. _Ours_. He saw an image of Harry in his mind's eye and he knew Josephina understood, and she growled low. It was more of a warning than a threat, but Severus shrank back from her. Hesitantly, he took one step closer to her. She smelled like rain and roses. She was beautiful to Severus when he was a man, but breathtaking when he was a wolf. They leapt down off the boulder with an ease the Severus would have never imagined a few moments ago. He tried to stand beside her, but she pinned her ears back and landed blow across his muzzle. Severus recoiled, and pinned his ears back in a gesture that said clearly, _I'm sorry_. Severus found Harry in Lauren's jaws. Upon seeing Severus, she set him down and Severus lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. Harry yipped happily. Suddenly, Josephina howled. It was a melodious sound. The rest of the wolves followed her. Even Harry, Severus's deep howl was semi muffled, but still clear. Then, Josephina began to run. The Pack followed her. All of them filled with moonlust. Severus tore after them. He paws pounded against the earth. He could feel the life of warm, furry bodies around them, and he loved them all. All of them were unique. They were his family. And they ran. Not ever having to stop, they ran. _Us. Pack._ Together they were an unmovable force. Together, they were infinite. They flashed by a pond, where, in the moon's glow, Severus caught a glimpse of himself. Severus was all black, like a moving shadow. Harry was black too, but he lustrous green eyes. In front of the Pack, leading the way was Josephina. She was the fastest of them all and her legs were a blur beneath her. She was exquisite and under the moonlight, she seemed to glow. An antlered silver comet flying before a wolf pack. Severus felt so energetic, so exhilarated, so _free_.

_ Freedom _ . He thought. The Pack agreed. _Freedom, freedom, freedom._ The word welled up from Severus's mind over and over and over. _Free,_ he thought dizzily, _I am free_.


	19. The North Atlantic Council

                                                   Chapter 19             

The North Atlantic Council

                The next day, Severus awoke on a sofa, unsure of how he got there. He was covered in a duvet, and upon stretching realized that his calves were extremely cramped. Then memories of the previous night flooded him. The moon, the Pack, the stars, _Josephina_. Then he felt them. Each member of the Pack leaked into his consciousness. Severus could feel their emotions, their mental chatter, their exact _locations_. But if he could feel them, they could feel him. Severus shifted uncomfortably, he would never have complete privacy.

                “Or maybe, you’ll never have to be alone.” said Josephina. Severus jumped at her voice. Bloody hell, could she read his thoughts?

                “Yes. Alpha’s privilege. You can block out the others, but never me. And you can’t reach me unless I let you.” Josephina said “How are you feeling?”

                “Can’t you tell?” asked Severus testily, though he didn’t really mind her mental closeness.

                “Of course. But I thought you would prefer a bit of normalcy.” Josephina arched an eyebrow. Severus leaned back into the pillows.

                “Just a little sore.” he muttered. “Where’s Harry?”

                “Still asleep. It was a late night.” She responded. Severus stifled a yawn. And stretched again. His muscles felt new. Everything about him had changed. He felt he didn’t know himself. Josephina considered him.

                “It can take a while to get your bearings. You are your own loaded weapon now.” Severus slowly sat up and his muscles screamed in protest. He could _smell_ Josephina. He shuddered at how perverse it sounded, but he wasn’t trying to. Every inhale brought in the delicate scent of rain and roses. The wolf inside Severus whined. Josephina’s eyes shone more brightly than they had in a long time. Her beautiful pale gaze struck a familiar chord in Severus’s unfamiliar heart. Beautiful blue wolf’s eyes in a human face. They gazed at each other’s eye, with no discernable purpose other than simply looking. Severus felt like he was truly seeing Josephina for the first time. Now he understood her world. Suddenly, a green fire flashed in Josephina’s fire place. Josephina broke eye contact. Severus couldn’t help but notice a slight furrow in her brow.

                “Yes, yes, come through.” called Josephina into the fire. A man’s head appeared in the flames.

                “Josephina!” bellowed a jovial Scottish voice “How are ya, lass?” Josephina grinned.

                “Well, as always. And you, Dax?” _Dax_. Severus scrolled through his memories to figure out where he had heard that named. Suddenly, it clicked. Dax Daine, the Scottish alpha.

                “…So,” Dax was saying “There’ll be a council meeting tonight. Sorry for the short notice. Formal dress, bring someone with you. And not that infernal Gunnar.”

                “I know, I know.” Josephina muttered.

                “See you tonight, love.” responded Dax amusedly. With a flash of green light, he disappeared. Josephina smiled at the fireplace. She turned to Severus and perched on the arm of the sofa beside his feet.

                “Are you well enough to go somewhere tonight?” she asked. Severus nodded.

                “Of course.” Severus replied. Josephina nodded.

                “There’ll be a meeting with the North Atlantic Council tonight. The Irish, Welsh, and Scottish alphas will be there. It’s traditional for the alpha pair to attend, but they all hate Gunnar. He doesn’t know when to stop running his mouth and they don’t take kindly to that. So, will you accompany me?"

                “Of course. “ Severus responded “I assume Anneliese will look after Harry?”

                “If you want her to. I know she and Damen were going to try to go out tonight.” Josephina replied. Severus shook his head.

                “No, I don’t want to ruin their evening.” Josephina nodded.

                “Agreed. I was thinking we bring him over to Lauren on our way. She’d love to watch him, I’m sure.” Severus smiled fondly

                “That she would.” As Severus spoke, a cry came from up the stairs. Josephina smiled tiredly.

                “That’s my queue, I suppose.” she got up and went to respond to the call. Severus quickly rose and followed her. His muscles ached, but he noticed with a start that it was far less painful that just minutes ago. Severus followed Josephina up the stairs to Harry’s room. The boy was awake and had tears in his eyes.

                “Bad dream, darling?” asked Josephina. Harry nodded and snuffled. Josephina lifted him into her arms and rocked slowly. Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and quietly began to tell her about the dream. Josephina listened to him quietly. Severus looked on, enthralled with the sight. Josephina took to acting as parent of his child like a fish to water. He observed closely, seeing if there was anything he could pick up that would make comfort for Harry better. But, Severus realized the only thing was Josephina. It took a woman’s touch. Severus knew how beneficial it would be for Harry to have his parents living together. And how beneficial for _Severus_ it would be if they slept in the same bed. He wanted desperately to win Josephina’s heart, but _how_.

                “And your father and I will be here when you wake up again.” Josephina was telling Harry. She gently tucked him back in the bed and pressed a kiss into his hair. She began to walk silently from the room and beckoned Severus to follow. He did, finding the pain in his muscles gone. They went back downstairs. Josephina went into the kitchen to cook and Severus pulled up a chair.

                “Is he okay?” Severus worried. Josephina chuckled.

                “He says I’m better at that then you.”

                “I don’t doubt it.” replied Severus. They fell silent.

                “Perhaps I should Floo to my home and get some clothing?” Severus said suddenly, breaking the silence

                “Yeah,” responded Josephina “why don’t you just go get your clothes and some dress robes too? Just stay here till we go to the Council meeting.” Severus nodded and did as asked. When he returned, Gunnar, Damen, Anneliese, Harry, and Josephina were tucking into breakfast. Josephina motioned for Severus to join them.

                “Why do you have to take him to the Council meeting?” Gunnar was whining.

                “Because Damen’s going out Anna and they don’t like you.” Josephina responded lightly. Gunnar glared at Severus.

                “Morning.” Damen said to Severus, “I apologize for my beloved. She won’t be awake till she’s had another cup of coffee.” Severus nodded in agreement.

                “We can start teaching Harry to walk again.” said Josephina “Now that he’s bitten, his bone will be healed enough that we can start.”

                “Really?” Harry’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

                “Yeah.” Josephina swallowed a bite “We can practice after you finish.” she nodded at Harry’s plate.

                “Look, Father, I can eat by myself.” Harry exclaimed. Severus ruffled his hair and nodded in approval.

                “Good job, son.” After breakfast, Josephina and Severus helped Harry begin to walk. His progress was slow, and he barely had the strength to take a step, but with copious amounts of support and praise, he moved forward. They worked throughout the day until it was time to get ready for the Council meeting.

Severus straightened his best robes for the thousandth time. How was one to prepare to meet the owners of _countries_? Finally deciding that he looked as good as it was going to get, he left his borrowed room and waited for Josephina by the front door. When Josephina walked down the staircase, Severus’s breath left his lungs. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a blue and silver fur over coat. The dark makeup around her eyes made the blue piercing. Her silver jewelry gleamed.

“Are you ready?” she asked Severus blinked.

“Ye-yes.” he stuttered “You look beautiful.” Josephina looked down and blushed.

“Anneliese is strapping Harry in the car. Let’s go.” True to her word, the back door of the hummer was open and Anneliese and Harry were chatting. She was wearing a simple yellow dress.

“Have fun.” she winked. Severus and Josephina got in the front seat and sped off.

“You look so pretty, Mother.” Harry gushed

“Thanks, puppy.” Josephina replied. Harry was dropped off at Lauren’s. The Chanteur promised he would be safe in her care. They then made the four hour journey to the sacred meeting place of the North Atlantic Council. During the drive, Severus and Josephina’s chatter filled the air. Severus hadn’t realized he missed the long conversations they used to have as children until now. If possible, he fell more deeply in love with her.

Too soon, they reached the meeting place. They exited the car. It was now after dark, and the small brick building where meetings were held gave off only a soft yellow light from the windows. The rest of the area was illuminated by the moon alone. Severus offer Josephina his arm. She wrapped her hand around his bicep. Severus felt his heart flutter. They walked together into the building. The moment they crossed the threshold they were wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

“Josephina my dear, you look exquisite.” said a large redheaded man with a Scottish accent.

“You always say that, Dax.” she replied good naturedly.

“You look tired, dear.” said a pretty blonde woman on Dax’s arm.

“Alpha’s never sleep, Emily.” Josephina told her

“And who is this strapping young man?” asked and Irish man

“This is Severus, Sean. He’s my beta.” Josephina responded.

“How do you do?” asked the woman who was holding Sean’s hand “I’m Keira MacDuncan and this is my husband, Sean.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” replied Severus politely He shook several hands. When Dax took his hand he looked Severus fiercely in the eye. Severus returned his gaze, startled by the intensity. Dax’s brow furrowed and after what seemed like an eternity, he looked away and called:

“Griffin and Owen have an announcement!” Severus noticed two Welshmen. The taller of the two had his arm wrapped around the waist of the other.

“We’re going to adopt!” The taller man crowed happily. The shorter was grinning from ear to ear.

“Owen, how wonderful!” cried Josephina, addressing the taller man. Similar words of approval were given. Even Severus found it in him to offer them congratulations.

“Two alpha males?” asked Severus so only Josephina could hear. She huffed and nudged him with her elbow.

“It takes a mated alpha pair to run a pack. No one said anything about gender.” With that, the meeting commenced. They discussed how well the packs were doing, Josephina was given congratulations about Harry, though she did not mention he was Severus’s son as well, and how troublesome the French alpha, a man called Pierre Mardeaux was being.

“If anyone was to start a war, it would be him.” said Griffin grimly. Josephina became oddly quiet. When the meeting was over, Dax pulled Severus aside.

“A word, Severus m’boy.” Josephina nodded.

“I’ll go warm up the car.” Her voice sounded odd and he strode out of the meeting place more quickly than necessary. Dax watched her go

“Poor lass. She’s worried sick about your pack, you know. She knows she needs a partner or the pack will crumble to the detriment of all the wolves within it.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.” Severus agreed.

“It makes her confused.” Dax continued as though Severus had not spoken. “First she comes in here with a foul-mouthed beta claiming he’s an alpha, then she brings in an alpha calling him a beta.” Severus spluttered, thoroughly startled.

“There must be some mistake.”

“You’re an alpha, lad. If you care for Josephina and your pack at all you’ll challenge Gunnar’s reign and put a ring on Josephina’s finger. All you have to do is fall in love with her.” said Dax.

“I am in love with her. I have been for fifteen years.” admitted Severus.

“Then what are ya waitin’ for, lad?” bellowed Dax

“We were together for a time. I did something ignorant and unforgivable. It’s her who isn’t in love with me.” Severus replied. Dax smirked amusedly.

“Oh, she’s in love with you, m’boy. You just have to ask for her forgiveness. She has a huge heart. She’ll give it to you. Now, get out there. She’s probably crying.” Severus left the meeting place and went to the car. As Dax had predicted, Josephina was crying. Severus entered the car noiselessly. They sat in silence except for Josephina’s quiet sobs for a while. Severus noticed she had removed her eyebrow and lip ring; they were fake.

“Don’t tell Gunnar.” she hiccupped. Severus nodded. Josephina began to drive home. She still cried. Severus reached for her hand. When she didn’t pull away his took it in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. He could hardly see her in the darkness. The purity of the gloom was shattered by Josephina’s grief.

_Oh, how broken is this night,_ thought Severus. The Nezeljen was crumbling and Josephina was half dead. Severus was the only one who could save them. And save them he would.

 


	20. The Blue Diamond

Chapter 20

Blue Diamond

                Severus ended up staying the night at Josephina’s. He resumed his position on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep full of tears and darkness. He was woken by a hand on his shoulder. He jolted and found Josephina’s face inches from his own.

                “Shhhh.” She hushed quietly. Her eyes were slightly red from the night before. Severus could barely contain the soft noise of concern that rose at the back of his throat.

                “What time is it?” he asked softly, shaking the sleep from his brain.

                “Isn’t Harry’s birthday tomorrow?” asked Josephina.

                “Yes it is.” Severus replied, perking up immediately.

                “We need to get him presents and a nice party. I want to surprise him.” Josephina whispered. Severus nodded in assent. “I talked to Minerva last night and got the address of his friend. Hermione Granger, was her name? So I sent an owl asking her to join us for lunch.” Severus nodded once again, refusing to wonder _when_ the owl was sent.

                “Good idea. What will we tell her about Harry’s condition?” he asked

                “As much as necessary and as little as possible.” she replied.

                “And how much is that?” Severus responded suspiciously.

                “Enough.” Josephina shot back firmly

                “Okay.” said Severus, startled into mildness.

                “When Harry wakes up, take him to your house. I’ll set up here. Get everything ready. Come ‘round noon tomorrow.” Severus nodded. Josephina walked off. And Severus was able to doze for another couple hours. Damen woke him up to tell him Josephina had gotten Harry dressed and ready. They were in the kitchen. Josephina was dressed for work and nursing a coffee.

                “Good, you’re up. Raid the pantry if you like before you head out if you like.” she said with a tired smile.

                “Actually, I have a question.” Severus replied, not believing he hadn’t asked it earlier.

                “Shoot.” Josephina said with a nod.

                “How do we shift?”

                “Oh, you already know how to do that. It’s instinctive. If you try, you won’t fail.” Josephina pressed a gentle kiss into Harry’s hair and left.

                “Let’s get to the house, eh?” asked Severus. Harry turned sad eyes on him.

                “I want to stay here with Mother.” Severus lifted the boy into his arms.

                “I know.” Severus didn’t think it right to burden the boy with his thoughts so he said nothing more. They went home. To have Josephina and yet so far was devastating, even more were Harry’s words. Severus didn’t doubt that the boy loved him but he _wanted_ his mother. The boy needed both parents. And that was something Severus could not yet grant him.

                At home, they read together. It had become a favourite pastime of Harry’s. He had never been read to, and it was with some tentative awe that he listened to Severus’s baritone tell the story of his choice. Severus felt it would only enhance the boy’s obvious intelligence, so he read aloud to Harry often. It made his heart swell that Harry became deeply enthralled in the story they were reading. A bedtime story was their nightly ritual, and Severus worked hard to ensure only docile tales were told. As it was, they read from a rather old book from Severus’s childhood. Harry’s eyelids began to droop and soon he was fast asleep. Josephina had explained to Severus that Harry would be more asleep than awake while he was healing. Severus carefully covered him with a duvet and cast a charm to alert him when Harry awoke. Severus went to his room, changed, and began to organize his sock drawer to do something meticulous to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, Severus’s hand closed around a small velvet box. Severus froze. Slowly, he brought a shaking hand to his mouth. He removed it and opened the box. In it, the engagement ring he bought for Josephina sat cradled in black silk. It was unblemished. Severus remembered buying the ring. He passed the store and saw it in the window. Though the ring was far from something he could afford to be buying, he knew when he saw it the only finger it could belong on was Josephina’s. The memories flooded back unbidden along with the words of Dax Daine. The time for waiting was over. He needed to tell Josephina he was in love with her. He needed to get rid of Gunnar. He needed to be alpha.

               Harry would have his mother. Severus was grim, but excited. When Harry awoke, he noticed.

                “Things are going to change for the better.” Severus told him. Harry was confused, but placated. That evening, Severus tucked Harry in, kissed his forehead and told him he loved him.

                “Love you too, Father.” Harry replied and fell into slumber. Severus left his room and locked his door He locked the windows and the door when he left. He warded the house and slipped into the dark woods. He could not see, but instinct guided him to the clearing. The heart of the Nezeljen territory. Severus reached into his pocket and ran a finger over the velvet box. It gave him great comfort. Severus stripped out of his clothing and folded them. He placed them in a hallowed out tree trunk. Nude, Severus climbed on top the great rock. Instinct overtook him and he allowed his head fall to the side. He bones broke and white hot searing pain coursed through his veins. Then he was a wolf. A great black alpha male. He howled a deep bellow, summoning the pack, begging them to challenge his rule. He keened for Josephina, the queen to stand by his side. There were no cries in response, a rudeness that Severus growled at. But they came. It was time.


	21. Alpha Ascending

Chapter 21 Alpha Ascending  


The wolves filled the clearing. From beneath the, they watched Severus. Though they were not outright in disrespect, they didn’t offer the proper greetings to an alpha. Where his knowledge of lupine respect came from, Severus did not know. He could only assume it was instinctive. The night was moonless, odd after the previous night’s full moon. But again, Severus did not dwell on it. All his mind remained on was the pack beneath him. He leapt down off the rock to be amongst the wolves. They did not greet him, just parted like the Red Sea to allow him passage. They were treating him like foreign alpha when he was _theirs_. And they were _his_. He walked through the pack, head held high, begging for a challenge. A low growl sounded, and Severus stopped moving. When it started again, he turned. Gunnar stood behind him. Severus huffed at him once, asking him if he was sure. He knew it would break Josephina’s heart if Gunnar was hurt. Gunnar lunged forward and snapped, his teeth clacked together just in front of Severus’s muzzle. As an alpha, that kind of disrespect could not be ignored. Severus peeled his lips back.  


The pack watched. Wide eyes, almost humanesque, observed them with anxiety.  Lauren’s eyes were huge. The sweetness that they normally held was overridden by fear. Isebeau seemed almost haunted. Natalia and Caela had the same expressions of fear. Josephina called them her lost girls. The two teenagers she took in, they were just as much sisters as Josephina and Anneliese. Remus and Sirius were pressed against each other. Remus whistled through his nose. He was shaking. Remus, Josephina’s partridge. Remus needed a gentle hand. Sirius was a good mate for him, his fire urged Remus’s courage to make itself known. But now they both knew only anxiety. Even Declan, powerful Declan had his shoulders hunched in timidity. Severus needed to teach Gunnar his place, but not here. Not where they could see. He slammed into Gunnar, forcing him to take a step toward the woods.

“Enough.” The voice was quiet. Severus knew better than to turn his back on Gunnar, so he sat down. Damen and Josephina walked in between Gunnar and Severus. Severus pricked his ears at Josephina’s presence. The smell of rain and roses washed over Severus, and he gained resolve from it. He was doing the right thing.

“Gunnar’s rule has been challenged. He must answer and our tradition demands blood. Severus and Gunnar will go into the woods and do as they will. Whoever exits the woods first will be considered the victor. As of now, The Nezeljen has only one alpha and that is Josephina. Go now.” Damen said. Severus glanced at Josephina. Her face was impassive, but she smelled sad. Severus whined his pity for her. Behind her, the wolves pressed close around her for comfort. They made her human body seem fragile and small.

Gunnar backed toward the woods. Severus turned his gaze on him and followed. They went further and further, lest they be in earshot of the pack. Soon, they were deep in a place Severus had never seen. Thick woods made the moonless night even darker. Even with his enhanced vision, Severus could barely see Gunnar. Until he leapt. Powerful claws sank into Severus's shoulders. Fangs clamped around the back of his neck. Gunnar was a massive wolf. He more than matched Severus pound for pound, but he would use only his brawn to his advantage. Severus rose onto his hind legs. With the muscles re-proportioned, Gunnar lost his grip and fell to the ground. Severus turned around and dropped to all fours once again to land a blow across Gunnar's muzzle. He lifted Gunnar with his arm-like forelegs and tossed him. Gunnar crashed into a tree. He struggled to his feet and leapt again. Severus was unable to move quickly enough to dodge, and Gunnar slammed claws first into Severus. Severus was forced onto his back with Gunnar on top of him. He raked his hind claws into the delicate skin on Gunnar's belly. He winced in pain. Severus kicked him off and Gunnar went flying into a patch of thistles. He screamed in agony, his body jerked wildly as he sought reprieve from the pain. Severus stepped closer. The thistle had little blue flowers and its scent alone sent him reeling. Wolfsbane. Gunnar had landed in a wolfsbane patch. The plant sent hellfire roaring through Severus as it touched him. Nevertheless, he reached to get a mouthful of Gunnar's scruff. He carefully removed Gunnar from the patch. Gunnar continued jerk and whine, and Severus took pity on him. He gently lapped at Gunnar's face, cleaning the blood and the spittle. Gunnar needed to be knocked down to size, but he wasn't a bad man. Just a young one trying to find his place. Gunnar snarled at Severus. He lifted his head to sink his teeth into the flesh beneath Severus's jawbone. Severus ripped away with a bellow of pain. It return he bit Gunnar's elbow. Without mercy he applied more pressure, ignoring Gunnar's frantic high pitched whistles of pain, until _crack_. Gunnar's right front leg broke with a sickening noise. Gunnar keened. Severus ignored him. Another scent had caught his attention. He could follow it now that Gunnar was in no place to be moving. Severus returned to the patch of wolfsbane. Under the sharp scent of the thistle, there was a sweetness. In the middle of the patch there grew a different flower. It was so beautiful and delicate, Severus was shocked to have not noticed it before. A moon lily. Mesmerized by it, Severus walked into the patch. Once again, he felt the misery of the wolfsbane, but he was determined to have the flower. He reached for it, and with his front teeth pulled it from the thistle. With the flower, he shot backwards and out of the wolfsbane. Gunnar was still on the ground making soft whines. Severus loomed over him and growled low. Gunner flashed the whites of his eyes and pinned his ears in submission. Severus nudged him, urging him to stand. Gunnar did, slowly. He hobbled behind Severus, limping badly on his injured leg. Severus led them out of the woods and back into the clearing where the pack waited.

Severus walked to them, the flower still dangling from his jaws. Gunnar followed a few seconds later, head bowed. The wolves remained silent. Their eyes were trained on Josephina. Her misery was palpable.

"Severus is our victor. He claims the right to become alpha of our pack. Gunnar has lost. He must be driven from our land." Damen boomed. Severus walked to Josephina and placed the moon lily at her feet. She bent to pick it up and was shocked when she realized what it was. The wolves came forward and bore him their necks. They slithered to rub against him and lick the underside of his jaw. Severus nuzzled them. Even Sirius. They were his and he was theirs now.

“I would have a word alone with Severus.” Josephina said quietly. The wolves and Damen immediately ducked away into the woods. “I assume you brought a change of clothes.” Josephina said to Severus once the others had gone. “Shift, then meet me.” She turned away, but she sent Severus a mental map of where he was going. Severus shifted, clothed himself and went to meet Josephina.

The area was not very special. Just some smooth rocks by a creek, but its seclusion was beautiful. Josephina sat on one of the rocks. Her feet were bare and she had her arms were wrapped around her knees. She know doubt knew Severus was standing behind her, but she did not turn nor give any sign he knew. Severus silently went to sit beside her. Sitting beside her without speaking, Severus once again struck by her beauty. Physically and mentally, she was beautiful in a way that no one else could compete with. The moon lily was tucked behind her ear.

“What will be done with Gunnar?” Severus asked, breaking the silence.

“His arm will be put in a splint and he’ll be taken to the North Atlantic Council. I ad Anneliese notify them.” Josephina responded softly. “I loved him.”

“I know. I didn’t want to hurt him.” Severus replied

“You did what you had to, I suppose. You aren’t exactly unscathed.” She sighed. They fell silent for a moment.

“Anneliese also went to make sure Harry was okay. She couldn’t get into your house for all the wards. Good job. No one could’ve hurt him.” Josephina said. Severus smiled.

“He’s my son. It’s my job to keep him safe.”

“I saw what you did, with the pack. I could tell you wanted to fight Gunnar then and there. But, you were trying to push him into the woods, even before Damen spoke. Why?” Josephina asked. Severus answered immediately.

“I saw their faces. All of them were so scared. And I knew, this thing I had to do was not for them to see.” Josephina nodded slowly.

“And why did you have to do it?”

“Because Gunnar was running the pack into the ground and none of them deserved it. And because I’m in love with you and our son needs his mother around constantly.” Severus replied. He attempted to keep his face calm, but his heart jumped at his confession. Josephina’s ears went pink and her eyes went wide.

“You’re in love…” she stammered.

“Yes. I love you, Josephina. I always have. That night, all those years ago, was the biggest mistake of my life. I still loved you, and I do love you, and I couldn’t see past my own fear. And I know that’s a terrible excuse, and I’d apologize to you for the rest of my life if it would help, and…” Josephina kissed him. It was sweet and tasted of longing and new beginnings.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Severus.” Josephina gasped. She pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re sure?” Severus asked

“I only ever needed you to apologize. It’s as simple as that.” Josephina responded firmly. Her breath was against his lips. Rain and roses. That’s all there was in the world. Rain and roses.

“You know, that night, I was going to propose.” Severus whispered. Tears filled Josephina’s eyes. Their crystalline blue became hazed in them.

“Yeah?” Her voice shook. The emotion in it made a flower of love bloom in Severus’s heart. He got onto his knees and pulled the velvet box from his pocket.

“Josephina, my darling, there is no one better to lead this pack. I don’t deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. You are the mother to my son and the light of my life. Will you do m the great honour of becoming my wife?” Josephina began to cry in earnest, but Severus felt her love thrum through their bond.

“Yes.” she choked. Severus slid the ring on to her finger. The blue diamond shone almost as if it was happy to have reached its final resting place. He kissed Josephina and pulled her to his chest. Her closeness felt right.

“We can tell the pack tomorrow at Harry’s birthday. His parents will be together.” Josephina smiled.

                “He’ll be overjoyed.” Severus murmured.

                “I agree, alpha.” Josephina grinned against his chest. “When we marry, it’ll be complete. My alpha bond will become yours, as well as my title. For now, you are alpha only in name. My power, everything that makes me alpha came from me marking and bonding with the pack. As an interloper, you can only gain what I have through a ceremony which would bind us together. We often pair it with a marriage.”

                “And then what?” asked Severus, with a growing smile.

                “Well, you’ll be alpha bonded to the pack, you’ll be alpha male of the Nezeljen, you’ll be in the North Atlantic Council, you’ll be the most powerful man in England…”

                “None of that matters,” Severus interrupted her, “As long as I am husband to Josephina Hopea-Wolfe.” Josephina kissed him again.

                “Well, we should probably go to our houses.” Said Josephina.

                “True,” replied Severus, as they began to walk in separate directions.

                “Goodnight!” Josephina called to him over her shoulder before disappearing into the night.

                “Until tomorrow, my love!” Severus called in response. That night, as Severus fell asleep, he felt giddy. It was the last night he would be spending alone without Josephina.

               


	22. Sure Feels Right

Chapter 22  
Sure Feels Right  
  
Severus could not remember a happier morning in his life. He was giddy and he leapt out of bed to prepare Harry a proper birthday breakfast. He reached out with his pack bond to feel the other wolves. He knew he was only feeling what they allowed him, but soon it would be different. Soon, he'd sense their ailments and be able to mend them. They would see him as alpha. Strong and fearless. Protector. Leader. Just a few months prior, Severus would have been repulsed by the closeness. Disgusted by the responsibility of twenty nine lives attached to his. Now, he couldn't wait to hold it. And Josephina. Severus's love for her had been dormant, as it was. He had longed for her with all his being, but now that he had her, his love replaced it one thousand fold. And the catalyst that created this all was the sweet boy who had just turned twelve. Though Severus would never wish the deaths of Lily and James, he was glad to be Harry's parent. He finished making Harry's breakfast of flapjacks and went to his bedroom to give it to him.

"Morning Harry." Severus said, rousing the boy.

"Morning, Father. Are those flapjacks?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus smiled.

"They are. I figured this was a good breakfast for a twelve-year-old. Happy birthday Harry." Harry brightened and tucked in to his breakfast.

"What are we doing today, Father?" Harry asked shyly.

"Whatever takes your fancy, birthday boy." Severus replied warmly. "I know your mother wanted to see us for lunch though." Harry nodded happily. Severus noticed Harry had eaten more than normal, and his heart swelled. His boy was healing

"Can we read some more?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes." Severus agreed, "But first we should practice your walking." Harry, who was able to pull pants on and therefore less arduous to dress, was clothed and ready for the day quickly. Severus still needed to support most of his weight but his movements were less painful. They then sat and read stories and talked. Harry really was a bright boy. Severus was endlessly surprised at the high level of conversation they could hold. At twelve, they left for Josephina's manor. Harry vibrated with excitement. He sensed snipets of things through his pack bond and knew something was afoot, though Severus refused to tell him what.

"Please, Father, just _one_ hint?" Harry begged.

"You'll see what all the fuss is soon enough. Your mother would have my head if I gave something away." Severus replied. Harry giggled at that. After a few moments of silent walking, Josephina's manor loomed before them. Severus went up the front porch and knocked. Josephina answered the door. The house was oddly silent.

"Hello, you two. Happy birthday, Harry!" She grinned broadly. 

"Thanks, Mother." Harry smiled. He leaned away from Severus to embrace her. Josephina lifted Harry from Severus's arms.

"I've got something for you, darling boy." She said, adjusting Harry on her hip. With her free hand, she allowed her fingers to run over Severus's knuckles. Severus felt affection bloom in his stomach. He walked alongside Josephina to the dining room. The entire room was darkened until Josephina passed the threshold with Harry. Lights were flicked on and there was a loud chorus of 'happy birthday Harry!' The entire pack and Hermione Granger filled the room and Harry grinned in delight. 

"Hermione!" Harry called happily

"It's so good to see you!" Severus sat Harry in a chair. Hermione bounded over to give Harry a gentle hug. 

"You too! Your mum told me what happened with Ron. How horrid! You deserve a family, Harry." Hermione said earnestly. Harry glowed at the reference to Josephina as his mother. Severus watched the exchange with joy.   
Jake brought out food and plates and everyone began to eat with gusto. The pack sang praises of Harry's wellness and strength, a tradition Josephina later explained. Harry was overjoyed with the surprise party, if his perpetual smile was any indicator.

After lunch, Josephina sent everyone to go mingle. Hermione and Harry were whisked to the living room by Lauren and Declan. Severus was about to go join, but Josephina's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"We have much to discuss." She said simply. She turned and began to walk and Severus hurried to keep pace abreast her.

"I assume Harry and I will move in here?" Severus asked after a moment. They were walking through a wide corridor that was filled with paintings. 

"I'd prefer that." She replied. Severus felt worry dropping like a stone in his stomach. They were being overly formal. Was something wrong? Josephina lead him in to a room. It absolutely stuffed with books. Not untidily, but the room was permeated with the heady odour of pages. In the middle of the room, there sat a squashy sofa and a few chairs. Josephina sat down on the sofa. Severus sat down beside her. To his relief, she sidled up beside him so their legs and shoulders were pressed against one another. Severus sighed happily and leaned into her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Is this what we needed to discuss?" Severus whispered lowly. Josephina smiled. It was a true smile, one that wasn't laced with sadness, or tiredness. It took Severus's breath away in its beauty. He made a mental note that one of his goals should be making that smile appear as often as he could.

"No. Not that I don't enjoy this." Josephina looked over at him. "But we are engaged now. And with our bonding comes an alpha into the pack, so it must be done soon."

"I hear August is a beautiful time for a wedding. Two weeks to get out invites and put everything together. Then, a wedding." Severus offered. Josephina nodded against his shoulder.

"Yes, that'll do beautifully."

"Good. I suppose now is about the time to start always being right, seeing that the pack's wellbeing will soon be in my shoulders."Severus replied, only half joking. His lips found Josephina's temple. 

"It's already on mine. Fear not, I'm here to support you." Josephina said warmly. Severus made a noise of gratitude. He bent his head to kiss her lips. She kissed him back gently, sweetly, conveying her love.

 _I love you,_ Josephina pulsed through the pack bond. Severus could not yet reply, so he pulled her more tightly against him and hoped it was enough. They broke apart for air leaned against each other. Severus twined their fingers. Josephina smiled. She reached into the pocket of her slacks and withdrew the engagement ring Severus had given her.

"I haven't shown this to the pack yet. We should tell them soon. Today." Severus took the ring and slipped it on to her finger. He took her hand and they reluctantly rose from the sofa. Josephina gestured to some curiously empty shelves.

"I thought surely you have books at your manor, and they should have a home here." Josephina said, perhaps a little bashfully. She had remembered Severus's love of books. 

"Josephina, when did you do this?" Severus felt some very pesky tears prick at the back of his eyes. She looked down. 

"Last night."

"This would have taken hours." Severus said incredulously

"Only two." Josephina replied. Severus hugged her and swung her around.

"You wonderful thing." He murmured and pressed another kiss into her hair. He released her and she slipped the engagement ring into her pocket.  
"Just until we tell everyone." She said softly. They walked down the corridor and into the living room. The party had continued without their presence. As they walked in, Jake brought in a cake. It was rather pretty, frosted in navy icing and decorated with stars. It was also rather delicious. Severus was almost appalled to learn Josephina had baked this and created the lunch from scratch single handedly.

"She won't be helped sometimes." Anneliese said with a one-shouldered shrug. "You have to let her do her thing." 

After cake was presents. Each member of the pack had brought Harry something. Severus had gotten him a book with old wizard fairy tales. Hermione had gotten him a homework journal that earned her a few chuckles from the pack. Josephina had gotten Harry two gifts. The first was a soft plush wolf, made by her and the pack jointly, so Harry would have a piece of home when he was at Hogwarts. The second was a wooden cane with a wolf's head for a handle.

"You'll never walk without a limp." Josephina told him apologetically "but at least you can walk in style." Harry hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Mother. And everyone else. This is the best birthday I've ever had." Harry said tearfully. Josephina hugged him close for a moment longer then stood. She caught Severus's eye. It was time. Severus came to stand beside her.

"I have staved off this announcement so that Harry could be the main focus on his birthday. However, since the matter contains his final gift, and it is very pressing, I believe it needs to be made now." Said Josephina. Everyone watched them closely. Severus fought the urge to reach for Josephina's hand. 

"As many of you know, last night Severus challenged Gunnar for the position of alpha. He won. Severus in name is now the true alpha of the Neželjen." Josephina continued "Very few of you know that Severus and I were once lovers. We grew apart, but after he required my help with Harry, we began to grow close once again. He adopted Harry, and the Neželjen adopted them both. They have been good wolves within our ranks. And I began to fall in love.

"When Severus challenged Gunnar, I came to realize that the fight was unfair to begin with. Gunnar was no alpha, no matter how hard he tried to be. And I was too foolish and desperate to deter him. You, my darlings, deserve a true alpha who will give you the guidance and respect you deserve. It was because of my ignorance that he was able to remain in his position for so long. My ignorance has damned you, and for that I can never apologise enough." Murmurs ran through the pack. Hushing Josephina's statement. She was a good alpha. The best. And she always took care of them. Josephina raised her hand to spence them before speaking again.

"But I'm trying to remedy my folly. In that, I accept Severus as alpha. I accept him as my co part in leading the Neželjen. I do this for you, but also for me. I am in love with Severus. I accept him also as my mate. He will be bonded to me and to you as alpha. He has proposed and I have accepted. The wedding will be in two weeks time." Josephina pulled the ring from her pocket. Severus took it and knelt before her. He slid it on to her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

"I am honoured. By Josephina's love. I am honoured to be your alpha. I will lead you and give you strength until my last." Severus said solemnly.   
The pack erupted. Wolves howls in human voices filled the air. The bond thrummed with their joy. 

_Alphas, alphas, alphas_.  
Severus cast a glance at Harry. The boy was grinning from ear to ear. His happiness was palpable. Severus felt his heart fill. Even Hermione Granger looked happy at the prospect of their engagement.

The pack engulfed them. Trying to touch, to feel, to show respect to the alphas. They soon moved back to give the couple some space, but they were still buzzing. Drunk on happiness. They talked quietly, but Severus knew they were pleased.

 _Good_. he thought, _I am too_.

"You know, there's a rumour going around Hogwarts." Remarked Josephina. Severus arched an eyebrow at her. He took her hand in his, giddy that he could now when he wanted.

"Oh?"

"There is apparently some debate on your preference. Men or women in your bed. According to Minerva, anyway." Josephina smiled cheekily.

"Curse that woman. She probably started it." Severus grumbled. He ran his thumb over Josephina's hand.

"I guess we debunked the mystery. Women it is." Josephina laughed brightly. Severus offered her a grudging smile.

"Still wrong." It was now Josephina's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Am I?"

"Quite. I am only physically and romantically attracted to Josephina Hopea-Wolfe. Her or no one." Severus replied. Josephina took his hand and pressed it to her chest. He felt her pulse beating behind her ribs.

"It's not much. But it's all I have." Josephina whispered. 

"You're enough. God, Jo, you are enough. So much more than enough." Severus cried. He pulled her tight against him.

"I love you." Josephina murmured against his chest. Severus lowered his head to kiss her. 

"And I love you," he breathed against her lips.


	23. Till No Space Lies Between

 

Chapter 23  
Till No Space Lies Between

Moving, even with magic, was not an easy affair. Severus had never realized how many odds and ends he had until he put everything in boxes to be moved into Josephina's house. Though most of his things he was giving away, they still needed to be packed and ready. Several of the males in the pack helped put the items for charity in a truck and bring the remaining to the new home.

Severus was ever grateful for Harry. The boy was helpful and cheery enough that even the most frustrating situation was handled with grace. Severus thought that he was just happy that is parents were under one roof. He had to admit, there was something magical about waking up and finding Josephina wandering barefoot through the house.

They still did not share a bed. Josephina was adamant that they sleep separately until their wedding night

"It’s a tradition. The alpha female is to be pure at the union.” She told Severus. So, Severus had taken up temporary residence in one of the five guest rooms. Josephina in another. Damen had removed the second bed from her and Anneliese’s room and moved in. Harry was permanently put in Damen and Gunnar’s old room.

The master bedroom was to be Severus and Josephina’s after the wedding. It was dusted and maintained entirely by Jake and Severus’s house elves. Neither Severus nor Josephina entered the room. They both agreed that the room should be a symbol of their marriage, owned by them jointly.

Wedding planning was utterly stressful. Severus hated every moment, but it brought him closer and closer to the big day, so he couldn’t mind too much. They decided the wedding would be held in the Neželjen compound, in the light wood not far from the house. The wedding would be in the late afternoon, with a brief couple hours recess to complete the more wolfish part of the bonding, and then the reception.

The alphas of the North Atlantic Council were invited. They would stay in Severus’s old manor, and Dax Daine, who was ordained would wed the pair. Severus had also been sure to invite Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger so Harry would have a friend.

"Mother, Father?” Harry asked one morning. Severus and Josephina were sat at the dining room table writing invitations and going over plans for the food and cake. Josephina had enchanted a wheelchair so Harry could get around on his own, so long as he didn’t need to go upstairs. Josephina looked up.

"Yes, darling?” she asked. Harry looked down.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley is your friend, right?” 

"Oh. Yes, she is.” Josephina replied dismissively. She returned her gaze to the invitation she was writing “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not putting you into a situation where you’ll just be harassed.”

"Well…I was just thinking that, maybe…maybe if he saw how happy we are as a family, he would be my friend again.” Harry said.

"After what he said to you, you’d still give him another chance?” Josephina searched Harry’s face. Harry looked down.

"I’d like to.” He whispered. Josephina looked over at Severus.  
"What say you, dear?” She asked him. Severus, who had been quietly writing down the order for the catering company looked up.

"I think I have a son with a very beautiful soul.” He leaned over to kiss Josephina’s cheek. “Besides, everyone at the wedding will be so enraptured by you, there will be no fights.”

"Then we shall act upon Harry’s wishes.” Josephina replied. That afternoon, all invitations and arrangements were made. And within days, RSVPs were returned and soon the day of the wedding was upon them. Josephina was holed up in her temporary room with Anneliese, her maid of honour, Caela, Natalia, and Lauren, her bridesmaids. Isebeau, the final bridesmaid had yet to arrive.

Severus paced the length of his temporary room. He was only half dressed, and he couldn’t stop moving. Damen, his best man, watched in amusement.

"I’ll bet you a hundred galleons Jo is being much braver than you.” He commented. Severus paused to fix him with a glare.

"You know, you can be punished for blatant disrespect to the alpha.” Severus told him gruffly. He threw his white shirt over his shoulders and began attacking the buttons. Damen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Alpha.” Severus finished buttoning up his shirt and gave Damen a punch on the shoulder.

"Can you blame me for being nervous?” he asked. Before Damen could reply, there came a loud knock on the bedroom door. Severus rushed to open it. Anneliese, who was still in casual wear, stood behind it.

"Isebeau just arrived. She has your wedding gift and she mentioned something about giving you a haircut?” Anneliese arched an eyebrow. Severus gave her a good-natured scowl and went to find Isebeau. 

She and Josephina, who was clothed in just a dressing gown were talking excitedly. Severus swallowed when he caught sight of Josephina’s bare legs. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Both women turned to face him. Josephina gave him a smile that made his heart thud.

"Alpha.” Isebeau said respectfully. “I apologise, I could not very well wrap zis gift.” Cradled in her arms were two tiny puppies. Severus was not much for dogs, but the look on Josephina’s face when she gazed at them was enough for him.

"What breed are they?” Severus stepped forward to liberate Isebeau of one of them. It whined and its tail gave a little wriggle. Severus knew he was won over.

"Cane Corso. Zey make excellent guard dogs, and what lord and lady don’t need dogs?” Isebeau proclaimed. “Zere are a male and a female, each from a different litter. You can breed zem if your choose." Severus nodded. Josephina took the other pup.

"Thank you, Isebeau!” she grinned, “Now let me go get ready.” She and the puppy disappeared.

"Now, for your haircut.” Isebeau grinned. After another hour, Severus was dressed in his tuxedo, and his hair was now cropped just above his ears. He, Damen, Declan and Dusk walked to the long tent that was where he was to be wed. The female puppy, now christened Echo was safely curled on a pillow in Severus’s borrowed room. He had cast a spell to alert him of her needs before he left. He walked through the long rows of seats before taking his place on the altar. Dax Daine was already there.

"Are you nervous, lad?” he asked. Severus nodded tightly. Dax laughed heartily. “With a woman as beautiful as Josephina, I’d call you a fool if you weren’t.” Guests started filtering in. Harry sat his wheelchair next to Hermione’s seat. The Weasleys sat toward the back. Minerva McGonagall was among them. The Neželjen sat closer to the front. Emily Daine and Kiera MacDuncan sat beside one another. Sean MacDuncan sat on his wife’s other side. Griffin Blackwell sat next to Sean, and his newborn daughter, Rhiannon, was cradled against him.

Without warning, organ music started up. The guests stood and Severus’s shoulders tightened. The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. They looked lovely, Severus thought, but when he saw Josephina, his heart skipped a beat. Her slender figure was hugged flatteringly by a satin dress. Though a thin veil covered her face, Severus couldn’t help the slackening of his jaw as he watched her approach. Owen Blackwell guided her down the aisle. Beside his bearded, tattooed bulk, Josephina looked small and delicate. Owen gave Josephina’s hand to Severus.

"Take care of her.” He said, before taking his seat beside Griffin.

"Friends and family, please be seated.” Dax Daine boomed. Everyone sat. All eyes were on Severus and Josephina. Severus lifted her veil.

"I like the hair.” Josephina whispered. She squeezed Severus’s hands. He couldn't stop smiling.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of souls, the wedding of Severus Tobias Snape and Josephina Maria Hopea-Wolfe. They have chosen to write their own vows, which they will read now.” Dax said. Josephina unfolded a piece of paper she had been holding.

"Severus, my love, I am exactly where I am supposed to be. I was meant to be yours the moment we were born. The stars willed it, and so it is. Destiny brought us together, and circumstance ripped us apart. But destiny is not so easily thwarted, and I was brought back to my rightful place at your side.

"It is a privilege and an honour to be loved by you. It is an even greater one to love you. In you I have found something worth living and dying for. You are the father of my son and the alpha male of my pack. With this ring," She paused to take it off of the pillow Dax had extended, and slide it on to Severus's waiting finger, " I offer you my loyalty, my love, and anything else I have. I love you."

"Now Severus will read the vows he wrote to Josephina." Dax declared. Severus pulled his own paper out of his pocket.

"Josephina, I am the luckiest man alive to be standing before you today. The honour of marrying you is a privilege I don't deserve. But here you stand, and I realize that there is no one else in the world I love as I love you. 

"You are beautiful, Josephina. Beautiful in a way that reaches not only your skin, but your heart beneath. The beauty of your face is matched only by your kindness. You have stolen my heart. And today, I'm asking you to keep it; it's yours. With this ring," Severus took Josephina's ring and slid it on to her finger "I give to you all I have. You shall want for nothing, because, my love, you are the only woman I have ever loved and the only one I ever will."

"Now, are there any objections to this wedding?" Dax called. The guests were silent. "Then, without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride." Severus leaned in. Their foreheads met just before their lips did. Severus brought Josephina in closer by the waist. Her lips against his was all that was on his mind. He barely heard Dax whisper a traditional werewolf blessing over them.

"As two and two shall now be one. The Moon takes the throne of her belovèd Sun. In starlight shall alphas forever run. Their souls now bound cannot be undone."   
Severus felt a pull from deep within him. Josephina grasped at his shoulders. Their kiss deepened, and Severus understood what happened. 

Their two souls had merged into one. One soul between two minds. Their hearts beat in unison. Severus did not need to hear Josephina's thoughts, though he now could, to understand her. They shared a soul. Forever and always, the would be bonded. One could not survive without the other. They would never have to grieve the other's death. 

They broke apart and the guests clapped. Severus wrapped an arm around Josephina's waist, unwilling to part with her closeness just yet. He felt her now. The mate bond they now shared thrummed with love. And with the soul bond, Severus knew. She didn't have to tell him, though he knew she would. Her love crashed over him like waves, making him feel warm.

"Now for a short recess before the reception." Josephina called. The human guests rose, but the wolves all stayed. Eyes remained on Severus and Josephina, waiting. Severus felt it. He had to do it.

"Neželjen, to me!" He called. The wolves rose. With Josephina at his side and the North Atlantic alphas flanking the pack, they went deep into the woods. Severus stopped near the Neželjen lake and began to strip. The other wolves followed suit and once nude, they shifted.   
The wolves were at their most feral. Instinct alone held them together. They gave the foreign alphas a wide berth. It didn't matter. They were only there to bear witness and grant respect. Josephina showed interest in them. Her ears were pricked toward them and her tail was held high. They were not unwelcome, but she silently made them aware that their power meant little.

Rhiannon, stimulated by her fathers' shift had changed also. She was a tiny mewling pup, and she squirmed between Griffin's paws. Josephina showed great interest in her. After a respectful nuzzle to both Owen and Griffin, she gave Rhiannon a few licks. Severus was also interested in Rhiannon, but he was not so maternal. He took Harry by the scruff and brought him to Owen. He as a wolf would not be permitted to be close to Griffin or Rhiannon as Josephina was, but he trusted that Owen's parenting instinct would keep Harry safe. The older alpha gave Harry a rough lick between the ears, and it was done.

Severus howled. Josephina’s voice rose up to meet his and slowly, so did the rest of the pack. Severus raised his nose to the air and took in the night’s scents. When he caught something that his instinct read as deer he stopped mid howl. The pack went deadly silent and followed Severus’s motion. With a soft bark, he ran into the woods, trailing the scent. Josephina took her place at his side and the pack filled in behind them. Silently, twenty-six wolves move through the darkness. Suddenly, the deer came into view, illuminated first whisper of the rising moon. Severus turned to the pack and found all their eyes on him.

 _What next_? Their question was almost palpable. Severus panicked. Josephina nuzzled his shoulder.

 _They already know what to do. They’re asking for permission_. Severus took her strength and gave a bark of assent. The wolves kept to the shadows and surrounded the herd. Severus charged the herd. The deer scattered. One young buck ran straight into Declan. The massive wolf snapped, sending the buck reeling in the opposite direction. The pack closed in, leaving the buck no room to escape. He spun, looking for an opening. Josephina caught his hind leg in her jaws. The buck keened. Severus went to him. One quick bit and the deer was put out of his misery. Severus howled in victory. Josephina joined him. The wolves wormed over to touch Severus. To lick him, to bear their respects. Severus, guided by instinct alone, pulled the pack bond toward himself and suddenly, their voices touched him, but didn’t read him. An alpha bond. He was alpha. He had provided for his pack. Severus swelled with pride.

They shifted. Severus, a private man, expected himself to be embarrassed at the nudity. Instead, he laughed. In the end, he was with family. That’s all that mattered. Dusk and Henry took the deer off to ‘make sure he didn’t die in vain’ and the rest of the pack trooped off to get their clothes. Severus put his suit back on and went to find Josephina. Anneliese held her wedding gown and in its stead Josephina wore a gown in a deep, rich scarlet. Her hair was free and hung in soft waves.

“Jo…” Severus swallowed. She looked down.

“Anna surprised me with a dress.” Severus pulled her tight against him.

“Mrs. Snape, I have never seen anything more beautiful than you in this moment.”

“Well, you certainly know what to say.” Emily Daine drawled. The North Atlantic alphas and Harry were shifted and dressed. Owen passed Harry to Josephina’s arms.

“You two have a good lad there.” Sean said warmly. “Smart. Brave.”

“Oh, we know.” Josephina said warmly. Severus wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Come, friends, I believe we have a reception to attend.” Anneliese said. The group walked back to the tent to meet up with the human guests and Dusk and Declan. The reception was filled with joy. Speeches were made, Severus and Josephina danced until their feet hurt, and no one stopped smiling. Laughter rang out into the night. Finally, it was over. Everyone went home, with the exception of the North Atlantic alphas and Anneliese and Damen, who found their temporary rooms in Severus’s old manor.

Upon entering their own manor, Severus, Josephina and Harry were greeted by two wriggling puppies. Jake had fed them, and they were full of their simple pleasure of having their masters home. Harry was a little leery of the puppies, but was soon won over. They trailed the family upstairs as they changed into their bedclothes. Severus and Josephina tucked Harry snuggly into bed.

“Mother?” Harry looked worried.

“What is it, my lamb?” She was reclining on Harry’s bed, on top of the covers beside him.

“What if I have a nightmare? What if I, uh…wet again?” Harry looked down and blushed. Severus got up from a rocking chair to give his son a kiss on the head.

“Harry, we’re your parents. We’ll look after you.” Severus said gently.

“But it’s your wedding night…” Harry worried his lip.

“My love, that doesn’t matter. We’ll always be here for you. No matter what night it is, no matter where we are, we will take care of any need you have.” Josephina stroked his head and got off the bed. “Try to get some sleep, Harry. If you need us, call us. We won’t be upset. Goodnight, darling boy, I love you.” Severus took Josephina’s hand.

“Your mother’s right. Goodnight, Harry. I love you too.”

“G’night. Love you both.” Harry whispered. Josephina turned off the light and they left Harry’s room. Hand in hand, they entered the master bedroom for the first time together. Their two pups were curled beside one another on a dog bed, fast asleep. Severus kissed Josephina deeply. 

“I love you.” He murmured against her lips. 

“And I, you.” Came her warm reply. They turned off the lights and stripped. Together they slipped beneath the covers of their bed. And they made love. Moving with one another, they joined flesh. Connected mentally, physically, and spiritually, they became so entwined, one could not tell where Severus ended and Josephina began. Their bond thrummed with love and words of it fell from their lips. There was nothing harsh in the world, just two beings and one soul. And the true, mad, deep love. 

When they were finished, Severus lay awake while a slumbering Josephina was tucked against his chest. _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe,_ he thought. In his mind, never had there been a more beautiful creature. And she was his to have and to love. How ever did he get so lucky? Severus curled around her. His wife, his queen, his world, his stars, his moon, oh, he would never tire of any aspect of Josephina. He could never stop loving her. He would never be so stupid as to lose her again. 

Soon, Severus slipped into sleep as well, dreaming of his family and smelling only rain and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. All rights go to Queen JK Rowling. All OC's belong to me, I claim full rights to them


End file.
